The Heart or The Fist?
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: My name is Mike Lennox. After 3 long years of fighting I've joined the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to settle the score with an old foe of mine. Little did I know about the events that would unfold before my very eyes. This is my story. UPDATED!
1. Mike Lennox

**Prologue: Mike James Lennox**

_Time is one of the greatest things in existence. It has no shape, no boundaries, and no one can stop it. Time is a powerful entity that can change everything. It can mean the difference between life and death, happiness and sorrow, but for some, it is can cause nothing but endless pain._

_20 year old Mike James Lennox is just one of those less lucky people in the world. His childhood was consumed by sadness and confusion. As a baby he was abandoned by his parents and brought up by his uncle and aunt._

_Mike's uncle was a famous Kickboxer in the 1980's and he gave up his career when he was in prime so he could raise Mike._

_Over the years Mike always felt like he had something missing in his life, and he could never forgive his parents for what they did to him. From a young age Mike would see his uncle's trophy collection and feel amazed because of his accomplishments._

_After becoming very interested in the Martial Arts Mike asked his uncle to start training him so he could become stronger. He wanted to repay his uncle and aunt for all the kindness they had shown him since he was little, and he thought the best way to do it would be to revive the Lennox family name from the ashes._

_At the age of 16, 3 years after his training began, Mike was very skilled in the art of Kickboxing and he started to enter into small local fighting tournaments, most of which were secretly sponsored by the Mishima Zaibatsu. It was one of their many ways of finding capable young fighters to enlist into the ranks of their ever growing forces._

_On the eve of his 17th birthday Mike's fighting record stood at an impressive 13 official wins without a single loss, and this had attracted the attention of the a well known talent scout from the International Fighting Organization._

_He visited Mike at his home in London and offered him a chance for his first major match, which would be aired on live television and hosted in Tokyo, Japan. Mike excepted without any second thoughts and went to Japan to fight._

_That was when everything started to crumble. Mike stood face to face with a powerful martial artist known as Kenji and he was taken down within 3 rounds by his frightfully skilled foe, battered and bruised, Mike returned home..._

_3 years have passed since that agonizing defeat. Mike has been fueled with the urge to become the best in the world ever since. His training program can only be described as brutal, and his fighting record how stands at 29 wins and 1 loss. After fighting his was to the top of the British Kickboxing league table, Mike has received an invite to The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5._

_Mike packed his suitcase and left. He knows deep down that this is his chance to win the gold, and become the very best in the entire world._

_Join him as his story begins. Nothing is as it seems in this world, and Mike will have to learn that the hard, painful way._


	2. The First Meeting

**Aright, here it is. My first published Tekken fanfic. This is something I've wanted to do for a while, but I prefer to take time to study the characters in depth before I write any kind of story. Julia will play a very big part in this story as you will see in later chapters.**

**I welcome any kind of advise or constructive criticism that will help me improve my writing, but I'm not a big fan of flamers, so if you don't like original characters, please don't flame me about it. **

**One final thing. I apologize for any kind of grammar and spelling mistakes that you find. Please bare with me on that, because I'm trying my very best to improve my English spelling and use of grammar.**

**Aright, thats everything for the Authors notes. Please R&R if you like it.**

* * *

After a twelve hour flight Mike is in Japan once again. This was the exact same hotel that he stayed in 3 years ago, on the night of his defeat at the hands of Kenji. The past still leaves painful scars in his mind, ones that he still hasn't washed from his brain to this day. The images in his mind are still clear. The screaming of the crowd still haunts his sleep, and the nightmares of Kenji's fists smashing into his face still strike fear into his mind. He can never forget that night, July 12th 2005. That was the night that would alter the course of his life forever.

Life since his defeat has been different to the rest of his life. He's been motivated by something deep inside the deepest pit of his soul. Motivated by what? Revenge, pure unrefined revenge. It courses through his veins, and it changes him so much that he can become violent and brutish. Outside the ring he's one of the most mild mannered and caring people in the world, but in the ring he's driven by a deranged urge to destroy his opponent. He will win at all costs. He would do anything to avoid the unforgettable pain of a second defeat.

With that thought in mind, Mike leaves his hotel room and begins to walk down the stirs towards the gym. His first match is going to start in just over 48 hours, and he needs to make sure that nothing will stop him from being the victor of this battle. Unlike some of his previous opponents, the people in this tournament are very well skilled. Some of them could be described as 'lethal' in their dedication to the martial arts. If he slips up for a single second out there it could be the end.

* * *

Mike continues walking towards the gym at a relaxed pace, spending a few minutes to take in his surroundings in the hotel corridor. The walls are painted a pristine shade of white and lots of Japanese style paintings are hanging above the doorways to give a welcoming feeling to the hotel guests. This hotel has always been very well known for its warm atmosphere. A lot of the guests that stay here are regulars that stay for several days at a time. Mike of course, has only stayed here once before in his life.

After turning left at one of the corridors Mike spots a very elegant painting. It shows a young Asian woman holding a fan, and she's stood next to a warm golden sunset. Mike takes a few moments to admire the beauty of this painting, and during those few moment someone crashes into him. He falls backwards onto the cold marble floor with a very loud **'THUD'**

The loud sound of Mike hitting the floor attracts the attention of a few other people in the corridor. Naturally, Mike is in too much pain to care at the moment. He decides to take a few minutes to regain his composure and make a partial recovery from the discomfort that he's in right now. He rubs his aching left side and takes a few deep breaths, maybe that will numb the pain a little.

Having no success in numbing the pain, Mike looks up to see someone holding out their hand to him. Without spending a moment to examine the persons face, Mike takes their hand and manages to pull himself off the ground with the help of the unknown person.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Mike hears a female voice announce apologetically.

Mike groans and winces in pain, holding his sore left side.

"Don't worry about it." Mike looks up to see who the woman is, and their eyes meet.

In just a few moments a fierce red blush builds up on Mike's face. The young woman that he's looking at right now is really beautiful. He starts to stare in awe at her beauty, but in a few moments the young woman starts to speak, and he snaps out of his trance.

"My name's Julia, whats yours?"

Mike goes silent for several moments. He's trying to speak, but the words wont come out.

"Erm, I'm Mike..." His words are slow, and a little slurred by the pain.

Julia smiles warmly at Mike.

"Okay Mike. Your not hurt are you?" She asks

Mike shakes his head.

"Na, I'm not hurt. It's just a couple of bruises." He's lying. The pain is actually quite intense.

Julia can tell that he was hurt quite badly by the fall, but she respects his words and doesn't say anything else about it.

"Well, I should run. I have some work to do. Bye Mike." With that, Julia leaves and starts to walk down the corridor in the opposite direction. She must have just left the gym a few minutes ago.

Mike brushes himself off and walks towards the gym entrance. He's still a little tender from his fall, but he can't afford to miss out on any valuable training time.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Mike launches one final blow at the bright red punching bag and decides to take a rest for a while. He really wants to keep training, but pushing himself too far isn't a good idea. If he gets injured it will be a nightmare for him to fight in this tournament at all. Without wasting anymore time Mike picks up his bag and leaves the gym.

He's decided that tomorrow he's going to train in the nearby forest. It's bound to be calm and peaceful there, so why not train there? He should be able to really develop an edge in his technique if he trains himself in lots of different environments. A lot of the worlds best fighters train like that, and most of the time it works well for them. With the decision made Mike leaves the gym.

Instead of heading back to his room for the night, he stops there for a quick shower. After that he leaves the hotel for a while and finds a comfortable spot to rest in the in the hotel grounds. The moonlight is beaming down and creating a very serene feeling inside him. Not wanting to waste this time, he finds a spot next to an old oak tree, and he puts his jacket down on the cool ground to lay on. Time seems to pass by quickly, but Mike doesn't seem to care. For the first time in months he's found a place that makes him feel at peace with himself.

This wonderful scene of calmness and serenity could be very romantic, but there is one huge problem.

Mike is alone. He doesn't have anyone special to share this wonderful moment with. When he was still a young kid he put his heart and soul into fighting, and making himself stronger. Time kept passing him by and the world kept moving along. Days became months, and the months formed into years. All he did was keep fighting. Punching, kicking, brawling without submission. The only thoughts in his mind were those of becoming the best and making his uncle proud. It's been so long that he may have forgotten about 'love' all together. It's true that he loved his uncle and aunt a lot, but that was a different type of love. It's not the same as having a companion, or a girlfriend.

The thought starts to become more deep in his mind. He starts to think about it in detail. He has known some women in the past, but they were more like acquaintances, and very few of them really grew to trust him as a genuine friend. What happened to the ones that did? They grew apart from him when his fighting career took full control of his life. Now at the age of 20, he's a dedicated fighter, but he's a fighter with few people that care about him.

Mike takes a look at the moon and lets out a small sigh.

_Wow, the moon looks nice tonight. Too bad I don't have someone to share this moment with..._

Mike shakes the stray thoughts of loneliness out of his mind and puts in earphone in his ear. A song starts to play and he closes his tired eyes.

* * *

**You Gave It All**

_You gave it all away..._

_Sacrificed your heart and soul to survive the pain._

_Even though it killed you inside._

_You closed yourself away..._

_-_

_You fought like I weapon everyday._

_Destroying anybody that got in your way._

_I don't care what you have to say to me._

_I don't give a damn if you keep saying sorry!_

_-_

**These are your rules!**

**You follow them like a religion!**

**Brawling the world into cold submission**

**Leaving nothing but pain in your wake**

**Please stop this madness for god sakes!**

**-**

_You've left people moaning on the harsh broken ground._

_Letting the icy demons claim their souls._

_They sank into their graves and drowned._

_You ripped them apart in the freezing cold!_

_-_

_You fought long and hard and lived to this day,_

_but your heart bled and died along the way._

_You stand tall in this world of hate!_

_With no one to love you and change your fate..._

_-_

**These are your rules!**

**You follow them like a religion!**

**Brawling the world into cold submission**

**Leaving nothing but pain in your wake**

**Please stop this madness for god sakes!**

**-**

Soon you will rise again to join the fight

Not caring about it being wrong or right!

Throwing a burning fist and causing more pain!

Doesn't the guilt just drive you insane?

-

Your victim will fall into the furious flames!

Begging for mercy and screaming your name!

Will you pick her up from the freezing floor?

Or leave her bleeding and broken forever more?

-

**Written By Polaricemaster250**

The song stops and Mike drifts into a light sleep. It's been a very long day. However, before he drifts into the dream world a vision enters Mike's mind. He can see Julia calling out to him with tears in her eyes. She stops calling out his name louder and louder, and then Mike sees a silver car drive away into the distance. In a bizarre turn of events Mike sees himself in the car. His face is covered in bruises and he has a large suitcase in the back of the car with him. The car arrives at the airport and grinds to a halt.

Julia's screams start to become louder and louder. In almost no time they take over Mike's mind and they start to burn within his brain. The image suddenly changes, and he sees the huge fist of Kenji flying towards his face.

Mike cries out in his sleep and his eyes flash open. He's awake once again, but his breathing is really deep and a layer of sweat is drenched across his face.

_Damn it! That can't have been real! No way, not a chance!! _

* * *

**Aright, thats it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. If I get some positive reviews I will be continuing this story. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Kenji Takanashi

**Kenji Takanashi**

_In life luck favors some people much more than others. So many people around the world are born into a life of sickness and poverty. No matter how hard they try, death or starvation will claim them in the end. It's an unavoidable factor because of the type of policies that the rich countries around the world adopt._

_Kenji Takanashi was one of those people that was born in a place very far away from the poor and hungry. From birth he was drowned in luxury and wealth. As a child he was showered with expensive gifts and given an education at one of the best schools in Japan._

_This was all because of the massive amount of money that his mother and father possessed. Both of his parents owned a very rich business company that traded goods and services with the MishimaZaibatsu._

_Both companies were in business together for over 10 years. As the influence that Heihachi held over Japan increased, so did the strength and prosperity of both groups. This gave Kenji's father a huge amount of power, which he could use at his own free will._

_The agreement that the two groups had was very simple. Kenji's father would use his resources to train martial artists and skilled fighters. These fighters would then be enlisted into Heihachi's ever growing forces. _

_At the age of 16 Kenji became fully aware of the operations that were taking place between the Zaibatsu and his father's company. He then made the choice to join the training camp and become a fighter himself. However, his snobby attitude made him many enemies during the course of his training, and after 3 months Kenji was assigned a personal trainer. His martial arts training then continued._

_3 years of training passed and Kenji had mastered the arts of Submission fighting and Mixed Martial arts. His father then payed to get him enlisted into an official tournament that was organized by the Mishima Zaibatsu._

_Kenji fought his way through the competition and he emerged victorious over the others fighters. Even with a string of victories under his belt, Kenji was still unhappy with the lack of fame he was getting. He continued fighting for a full year and then realized that he would need to do something big to have his name in lights._

_An international match was organized between him, and the British Kickboxer Mike Lennox. Within a few days of receiving the invite Mike accepted and the match was set up._

_Kenji was the victor of the match, and he became known on an international scale. Mike drifted into the shadows and vanished from the spotlight. No official reasons were given by him or his family, and Kenji did a very good job of making him feel even worse about his loss, by using the Asian media to target him for abusive campaign's. This destroyed the reputation that he worked so hard to build._

_Two months passed and Kenji felt content with the damage he had done. He quickly moved on to challenge several international fighters, but his greed was making him hungry for even more fame and glory._

_He kept fighting on a truly frightful scale, and he even went as far as fixing matches to assure his victories. Time passed on, and despite his best efforts, the fans slipped away and left him in the shadows. After 3 years Kenji's reputation became almost none existent._

_Many new fighters were becoming glorified by appearing in The King of Iron fist tournament 4. Names like Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix became big news in U.S and Asia. While boxing prodigy Steve Fox, caused a media uproar in England with some of his stunning victories._

_One of the things that frustrated Kenji the most was the resurfacing of Mike Lennox, who had fought his way back to the top just as quickly as he was knocked down._

_Kenji was faced with even more trouble when the family business started to crumble away. After the end of the fourth tournament, Heihachi Mishima was assassinated and the Zaibatsu started to fall onto its knees. With its larger sister organization burning away quickly, Kenji's father was on the bring of losing the entire company that he owned as well._

_To the suprise of the world, a fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament was organized. Kenji knew what he had to do. He had to enter the tournament to absorb the renaming wealth of the Mishima Zaibatsu in order to prevent the death of his family's company._

_He enlisted into the tournament and left for Tokyo the next day. However, he had no idea that Mike was already waiting for him. Will he manage to defeat his old foe from the past, or will his ambitions die along with his flawless fighting record?_

_Only time will tell..._

* * *

**Okay, thats all for now. I will be working on the next chapter quite soon, but I thought it would be important to give Kenji a proper introduction first. It's a well known fact that poorly planned OC characters are doomed to fail from the very start, so I always go into detail about their past and develop them as much as I can. I'll be very honest and say that I take a lot of pride in the OC characters that I make. **

**Review if you liked it, Sayonara everyone!**


	4. We Meet Again

It's been almost 12 hours since Mike had his bizarre nightmare outside the hotel. It's now 8am and he's started his training program for the day. He's already been working out for a whole hour already, and he's stuck to his original plan to train in the nearby forest. Out here he can't be spied on by people that might want to track his movements. It's also a very isolated area so he can keep training without any loud noises to serve as distractions.

Training in the wilderness is something that Mike has been a large supporter for a very long time now, and he has always found that he trains to the very best of his ability in a place like this. It makes him feel calm when he's out here. No cars, no media coverage, and no way for anyone to find you. It's the perfect place.

Mike is wearing a pair of blue denim jeans with a white shirt, complete with a pair of shiny black shoes. It's the same casual dress that he always wears when he's outside, and there isn't some kind of special event going. Well, training is a special event for him, but it doesn't really require him to wear anything really outstanding. Jeans and a shirt will do just fine for a situation like this.

At the moment Mike is working on his punch combo's. His eyes are closed and he's taking some really deep breaths to calm himself, and keep his all important focusi intact. There's no sense in trying to train if other things keep getting into the mind. Moments pass and Mike keeps taking some deep breaths, making sure to keep his eyes closed, and his mind clear of any kind of distractions. The sounds of small birds, and wildlife chirping around him are making him feel much more in touch with the surrounding environment.

Mike exhales and sends his left fist forward with some serious force. It slicing through the air with good timing and reasonable precision. After brining his fist back to his side, he takes another deep breath and throws his right forwards in the same, well timed fashion. He continues the process for 10 solid minutes, before taking a small break to rest his arms.

Like yesterday, Mike finds a comfy spot near a tree, and sits down for a few minutes.

* * *

_**Mike's POV**_

_So far, so good. I'm making up for the lost time pretty well. My timing between each punch needs a little work, but I have enough time to fix the flaws in my attack stance. Timing is essential in professional fights like this. The people I'll be facing soon won't be pushovers in any aspect. Unlike some of the much less experienced fighters that I faced in the early days of my career, the fighters that I face here will have flawless skills with very few weak spots to take advantage of. I need to do my utmost to make sure that I'm the same, because there isn't room for a single slip up here._

_I'm very sure that these people will know how to hit, very hard. I'd rather not be on the receiving side of a 5 ton punch anytime soon. Another thing I need to do, is ensure that I have a clear mind as well. If any of my fears or problems start to get in the way during a fight, they will surely make me any easy target for any foe that I face. That is the very last thing that I want to happen to me. Suffering one defeat was a very painful experience, facing a second one would be the very worst thing that I would have to endure. I can't fail, not again!_

_Kenji may have destroyed me the first time around, but if I see him again here the tables will turn. He will be the one that falls if I'm facing him in the ring. I think it's about time someone as stuck up as him was taught a few lessons. If he does get to the tournament somehow, the only way he'll leave with the title is over my stone cold corpse._

_I guess its time to get back to the training again. Time doesn't wait for anyone in this world._

* * *

Mike climbs back onto his feet and lets out a quiet sigh.

He moves back to the spot that he was training in before and stands up tall in his fighting stance, ready to begin training again. Mike readies himself, and then launches one leg upwards in a sharp, upper kick motion. He moves his leg inwards and bends it for a few seconds, before twisting it back out in a swift double kick. He does this a few times to get a fluent motion working, and then he starts to increase the speed a little. His assault on the air keeps going for about 5 more minutes, before he switches legs and starts to kick with his left.

Julia, who is taking a walk in the forest at the moment, can hear Mike in the distance as he continues his training routine. Curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to go and see what Mike is doing for herself. She heads left through a mass of tall trees and starts to follow her ears to the origin of the sound. After navigating her way through the forest path she arrives at Mike's training spot and, starts to watch him as he trains.

* * *

_**Julia's POV**_

_I must admit, I'm a little surprised. I've only seen Mike once before, but I never thought he was a fighter of any kind. I suppose I judged him on it slightly too fast. He must be training for the tournament. After all, the first rounds are all being held in Japan, and if he's not here for the tournament it must be a very strange coincidence._

_From first glance he doesn't seem like a very bad person, but if I end up facing him I can't lose. I know it might be harsh to break any kind of dreams that he might have brought along with him, but my family in Arizona are counting on me to do my best for them. I have to fight to achieve my dreams, and save the forests, to save my home._

_Mother and the rest of the tribe have placed their trust in me. Letting them, or the Forest Spirit down would be terrible. This is my chance to get back the research data I need to carry on my project. I can't afford to waste it now that it's here. My cause is for the greater good. The world's forests are very important places._

* * *

Julia steps out of concealment and gives Mike a small, but warm smile.

"It looks like we meet again."

Mike stops his training and spins around on his heels to face Julia.

"Julia, I wasn't expecting to see you here." A small blush is building on his face.

The smile on Julia's face gets a little brighter.

"I was going to say the same thing Mike. What brings you all the way out here?" She asks with curiosity present in her voice.

Mike shrugs. "Just training. It's peaceful out here."

"Yes. That's true. The forest is a nice place." Julia comments.

She walks a little closer to Mike and leans herself against a large oak tree.

"You out here for a little peace too Julia?"

The young woman nods and looks into the deep blue sky. There is a cool breeze in the morning air, and its blowing in her direction.

"Yes Mike. I am." Julia answers.

A couple of minutes pass and there is nothing but silence. Mike takes a look at Julia once more, and he can feel a slight warmth building inside him. It's very small, and he can't really describe it, but it is definitely there. Just like the last time he saw Julia. This feeling is something totally new to him, and it's presence is having a mixed effect on him. Part of him likes this small shard of emotion being there, but another part of him is worried that this emotion could be a bad thing. He isn't totally sure how to react to it. Mike is hoping that this feeling will resolve itself with some time, but part of him knows that it might not be that simple.

Julia lets out a small sigh and keeps looking into the sky. She has a warm, happy smile on her face. She looks like she's at peace.

"Mike, do you ever get the feeling that there is something really special about places like this?" Julia keeps looking at the fluffy white clouds.

Mike can't really find an answer to Julia's question, and it takes him a few minutes to find some words.

"Well, I'm not really sure Julia. I guess there could be something special, but I have no idea what it could be."

Julia looks away from the clouds, and glances over at a rather confused looking Mike.

"Forests are very special places. They have so many unique things about them that other places don't. I was just wondering if someone else feels the same way."

Mike shrugs. Not able to find a decent response, so he just says the next thing that comes into his head.

"Someone out there is bound to feel the same way I guess."

Julia smiles at Mike's comment and nods.

"Your right Mike. I suppose I need to look a little deeper, thats all."

Mike picks up his jacket from the ground and slings it over his shoulder.

"It sounds like you really love forests Julia."

Julia's smile grows bigger in response to Mike's comment.

"I do. They mean a lot to me."

"Thats cool. We all have something important to us." Mike replies.

Mike and Julia keep the discussion going for quite a while, and the two of them start to become quite social and friendly. Before the two of them realize it, a full hour has gone by, but they just keep talking anyway. Mike is making a connection with someone for the first time in years, and Julia feels like she can really relate to a few of the things that Mike is telling her about. Even though the tournament is less than 30 hours away from starting, both of them are quite happy just to talk about things and put the impending battle aside for now.

* * *

At noon Mike's wrist watch starts to beep loudly and it catches his attention. He takes a look at the time and a surprised expression starts to form on his face.

"Wow, its noon already. A little later than I thought it was. I need to go in a few minutes."

Julia nods understandingly. "It's aright Mike. Have a nice day."

Mike turns and heads in the opposite direction, giving Julia a brief wave before he vanishes from sight. The watch was just one of the reasons for him leaving. The second reason is the feeling that he has building inside him right now. Just by talking to Julia he can feel this small, warm emotion growing inside him. It's almost like a tiny plant seed that is starting to grow a little bit. Deep down, the fear of this emotion getting any bigger is making him feel afraid. Mike can't find a word to describe this emotion, but a large part of him thinks that it wont lead to anything positive happening.

Julia sits herself down near the tree that she was leaned against before and she makes herself comfy. After talking to Mike for a while she is starting to feel quite comfortable around him. However, there is still a huge amount that she doesn't know about her new friend, and a lot of those things could be revealed during the course of this tournament. Many of them good, but many of them bad too.

* * *

**Okay thats all for this chapter. Hope you liked it! Next one will be up soon. Just wanted to say sorry for any spelling mistakes. Its pretty late over here and I'm not fully awake.**


	5. I Must Have Victory!

It's now midnight in Japan. The pale white moon is glowing down onto the massive city of Tokyo. Huge neon lights of all shapes and sizes are are lighting up the night sky with a wonderful, colorful radiance. The capital is brimming with life as far as the eye can see. Lots of people are driving around in the busy streets. Business men are packed into large office buildings working late night shifts, and the cycle of buying and selling keeps going at a continuous pace. Bars are brimming with drunken men and women, who are enjoying the start of the weekend.

A large black limousine comes to a sudden stop outside a huge 5 star hotel. The outside alone looks like it cost several million to put together. There are lots of expensive statues in the outer courtyard, and a number of tables outside as well, near the hotel main entrance. The hotel itself is 15 stories high, and it towers above some of the smaller buildings that are nearby. This very expensive looking hotel is well lit with signs, and large lights beaming from the windows of every floor.

A huge signpost rests on the roof of the hotel and it's glowing in a brilliant yellow light. The sign reads 'The Takanashi Grand Hotel'

This hotel is one of the many that Kenji's family own across Asia, and the future of the entire business empire rests on his shoulders. If he fails to win the tournament, his family company will go into liquidation within days. This is a make or break situation, and failure is not an option for Kenji. The wealth and prosperity of his whole family, along with his honor are riding on this tournament.

A pair of men clad in brown suits leave the limo and open one of the side doors. Kenji steps out of the vehicle, he's smartly dressed in a black tuxedo, and his dark hair is combed flat.

"We will go ahead and check the reservation for your room Mr Takanashi." One of the men says.

Kenji nods and closes the limo door. There is an icy smile present on his face.

"Very good Gentlemen. I will follow in a few moments. Be sure to inform my father of my arrival."

"Of course sir." The other man replies.

The two bodyguards start to walk towards the hotel courtyard, leaving Kenji behind.

Kenji takes a few brief moments to examine his surroundings. This hotel is a very familiar place to him, but it is expanded often and new features are added on a regular basis. Since he last came here, two new statues have been put into the courtyard, and the work on the hedge maze is now almost finished. The work force are always payed well for their efforts, and in return for the money they do a very fast and efficient job, just like all employees who work for the Takanashi Corporation.

Kenji stretches his stiff arms and starts to walk towards the hotel courtyard. The two bodyguards have now disappeared from sight, and entered the hotel through the large main doors.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Kenji is sat on his bed reading an important letter that was given to him on behalf of his father.

**As you know Kenji, the financial situation of our company has become very bleak because of the chaos within the Mishima Zaibatsu. We have enough funding left to keep all of our operations running for a further 3 weeks. After that, we may not have any choice to disband the whole company in order to pay our ever growing debts. I hate to admit it, but our time to get the huge sum of money required is running out.**

**Due to the death of Heihachi, the Tekken Force troops we train for the Zaibatsu aren't being employed at the moment. We have 45 of them waiting here at our Tokyo training camp. Given the urgency of the situation I have decided that they will be yours to command, until the current situation returns to some kind of normality.**

**They have all had at least 1 year of training, and they are ready to receive orders from you. Use these men however you see fit to win the tournament and achieve your goals. At the bottom of this letter you will find a contact number for these men. I am sure that you won't let me down son. Good luck.**

* * *

Kenji puts the letter on his desk and picks up his cell phone. He punches the number into it, and holds it to his ear . The dial tone begins to sound, and in a few short seconds someone answers the call.

"Mr Takanashi I presume?" A man asks.

"Yes it is. Now listen very carefully. I have some jobs for you and the others to attend to." Kenji responds.

Kenji starts by asking the man to get him a list with the names of every other person that will be fighting in the tournament this year. The next thing he asks for, is a file containing information on the fighters. For any normal person it would be a very difficult task, but for someone like Kenji who has all the right contacts, it's a very easy thing to do indeed.

He needs to make sure that he has in depth information about every person that he could end facing during the tournament. Losing isn't an option under any circumstances. Kenji knows very well that this is his only chance to get what he needs. His father has even assigned a full sized unit of Tekken force troops to him, as a way to ensure his victory. Failing now would scar his family name and ruin his reputation as the son of a well known business man. He has one chance, and one chance only.

A man like Kenji is a very dangerous foe to begin with, but with a full sized group of trained combat experts under his command, it makes him a truly lethal force to contend with. Anyone that crosses him will have hell to pay!

With the tournament still getting closer, Kenji must use his resources quickly and effectively. He has no idea that Mike will be stood in his way once again, but likewise, Mike has no idea how far Kenji will go in order to save Takanashi Corporation.

If these two are forced to face each other again, the results could be very dangerous indeed, and many more people other than themselves could end up getting dragged into the whole situation too. Kenji is prepared to take on anything that stands in his way, even if it means going to whole new levels of danger.

* * *

**Okay, thats all for this chapter. Thought I'd focus on Kenji for this one. I might bring in Steve Fox at some point if I can find the right way to do it, but if I do, it won't be for a little while because I need to study his character a little more first. Thanks for reading, all reviews are appreciated. Once again, feel free to pull me up on spelling or grammar issues.**


	6. Gifted Fighters

Michelle Chang. She's a Native American woman who fought in the King of Iron Fist tournament 1, and 2. It has been 20 years since her last major battle, but even now she is troubled by the recent events that are beginning to unfold. The first problem was the arrival of the legendary fighter known as Ogre in the third tournament. He fought and killed many great fighters to become more powerful. Many brave and skilled fighters met an untimely demise because of his extensive power. Luckily he was stopped by Jin Kazama and his war against the worlds fighters came to an end.

During the events of the forth tournament Kazuya Mishima, who was supposedly killed by Heihachi 20 years before, returned from the dead to claim his fathers empire for his own. His return also fueled the evil within his son Jin, and the Devil Gene started to burn within him once again. Young Jin managed to keep this evil under control for a very long time, but whenever he came into contact with his father this cursed gene would take him over. Those tainted black wings would burst from his back, and the markings of the devil would manifest all over his body.

Jin would become a demon, free of emotion, and his soul would be twisted by darkness. His mind would vanish into a vortex of intoxicating insanity, and as a result he would kill everyone and everything without a shred of remorse. Michelle and other members of her tribe could sense this evil, and whenever her daughter Julia stepped into the ring she would fear the worst.

Now, there is another evil lurking in the shadows, something more dangerous than Jin, and more heartless and cold than Kazuya. This force has returned to life after a full lifetime of being trapped in a dark prison, where the world was unable to come into contact with its icy grip of death. It is waiting for the right moment, and when its power his reached its peak, it will slay the worlds toughest fighters and absorb their skills to become the strongest, most evil being in all existence.

Every single fighter in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 is in great danger. If they let their guard down, this creature could strike from the shadows and claim the lives of the innocent. This monster is fueled by the sickening belief that the death of all who exist is the way to become all powerful. Now, Julia has entered the tournament, with the hopes of saving her homeland from the wrath of the desert that could consume her homeland of Arizona in a few short years. However, the young woman is totally unaware of the danger that she could face when this tournament begins.

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

_There are some very gifted fighters in the world that we live in today. Some of them are dedicated fighters with a fierce spirit, and a unwavering loyalty to those who they love and protect. They will stand their ground against impossible odds to protect the people in their life. Some believe so strongly in a cause that they would be willing to die for it. Others have fought side by side, united by love and friendship until the very end. I have seen, and experienced it in the past. I've lost friends who mean a lot to me because of battles against a great evil or oppression._

_When our tribe became aware of the threat that Ogre posed 2 years ago, many strong and motivated fighters stood to face him. They traveled across the world to find him, and then defeat him in battle. Each and every one of them was fueled with power and motivation, and they all believed that the evil that he brought upon the world would become a plague if he wasn't stopped fast enough. One by one they stood against him, and surely enough, all of them fell before his brutal force. With every soul he took, he became stronger, and in a very short time his power was brimming. He was eventually defeated and the souls of all those who fell before him were finally allowed to find peace in the next life._

_It was then, with the fall of Ogre, that I learned much more about the inner power that many people have within them. Yes, many fighters are powerful in terms of strength. A lot of them are motivated by their beliefs and a strong spirit, but there are others in the world with very rare powers that are truly unique. It isn't the same as psychical power, or spiritual belief, I think the only word to describe it would be Supernatural._

_These people are very few, and they each posses a gift that is unique to them. Some have psychic ability, and they can read the minds or thoughts of others. Pieces of the past and future also become visible to them in the form of thoughts and images in their mind. They don't even realize that this power is their's, until someone makes them aware of it, and many need guidance to unlock it. This is a rare gift, and the few that do posses it can spend their entire life trying to figure it out, or learn to manipulate it for their own uses._

_Another form of special power can rest within the blood. The Mishima bloodline is tainted by an evil spirit. I learned that when I fought in the second King of Iron fist tournament 20 long years ago. When a source of great power surfaces, the evil spirit that rests within can come to life, and take control of the mind and the body, making the victim commit deeds of great brutality and darkness. Kazuya Mishima is one such victim of the cursed blood. However I fear that another source of evil has come to life with the birth of this tournament._

_I'm really worried about Julia as well. If she were to stand against this evil the consequences could be awful. She is a strong hearted woman, and I raised her to stand her ground and never give up hope, but I can feel the danger deep within my soul. I can sense these fighters as they grow in strength. One of them is motivated by a deep hatred, and with every passing day their power is growing. I know that my Julia should be able to handle it, but I'm afraid that things could end up messy. I'm praying for her safety, but in the end it's all down to the choices that she makes._

_Many of these fighters have special skills and potential that they have yet to unlock. All I can do is hope that when the time comes, they will choose to use their powers for good and not evil. A couple of them have great amounts of ability, but if they use their skills for evil, it could change things for the worst, and the powerful evil I have already sensed, would not be the only threat for us all to worry about._

_Someone out there is gifted, but they have yet to acknowledge the existence of their power. Deep down I know that this tournament will be the starting point for them, and they will become aware of the power that they have, somehow, or some way._

* * *

**Okay, thats it for this chapter. Thought I'd mention Michelle because she might play a role later in the story depending on which path I take. Hope you liked that chapter, please feel free to give me your opinions, because they could give me useful ideas for future chapters. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Kenji's Plan

Kenji scowls with anger as he reads the list of fighters. He sees one name in particular that makes him very angry. An old foe, someone that he thought was out of the picture for good, but now he's back again, and it looks like he's here to settle the score for his defeat 3 years ago. Mike Lennox is back once more, and Kenji knows that he's here for one thing only, revenge.

The battle against Mike was very easy 3 years ago, but now Mike has a lot more experience under his belt, and Kenji has a feeling deep down, that the battle between them will be a serious challenge this time around. Kenji cannot afford a single loss because of the very serious situation right now. He must have the money by any means necessary. Even if it means pulling a few strings and calling in a few favors from people.

This cold hearted man doesn't care about the lives of other people, and he will stop at nothing to get the things he wants. He has ended the lives of people before, to achieve his own goals, and he has no fear of doing it again. In his own opinion, he is the highest and most powerful being in existence, and all other people are peasants sprawled at his feet.

With no time to spare, Kenji makes a very harsh decision. The 45 Tekken Force agents under his command are ready and waiting to follow his orders at a single phone call. He is going to use his immense resources once more to commit a terrible crime.

What is he going to do?

He's going to use his Tekken Force agents to assist him, by making them terminate anybody that gets in his way during the course of the tournament. His first opponent for this tournament will be none other than Mike himself. This is a perfect opportunity for him to test the skills of the Tekken Force agents, kill off a very troublesome foe, and win the first round of the tournament, all in one mighty swoop.

With his mind made up Kenji takes the black cell phone out of his jacket pocket and punches in the contact number. The phone starts to ring for a second, and then an agent answers.

"Yes Mr Takanashi?" He asks.

Kenji holds the cell phone to his ear.

"In a few minutes I shall be sending you an email containing information about a man named Mike Lennox. When you receive the email I want you to send 5 of your best men after this man. Make sure he is eliminated, so he will not turn up for the first round of the tournament. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr Takanashi. I understand."

Without using another second, Kenji hangs up and ends the call.

He gets up and heads towards his computer. In a few short clicks he sends off the email.

* * *

_**Kenji's POV**_

_Mike has stood against me once before, and I crushed him with ease. Now he has the nerve to stand against me once again. I thought I did a very good job of ruining him the first time around. I was mistaken. How he has gathered the courage to face me once again is a total mystery, but he will beaten again, and this time around, I will not give him a chance to come back for a third fight._

_His death will be something of a great success, not only will I have killed the best fighter in the Lennox family, I will have also removed any chance of being apposed by any of them in the future. The death of Mike will crush the spirit of his Uncle James. Now at the age of 42 that old man is well past his prime, and he trained Mike with all of his heart and soul._

_The death of his nephew, and apprentice, will extinguish the fighting spirit that dwells within his soul, and kill him emotionally. How a man like him was once a famous fighter I will never know. He is weakened by his caring nature for others. I have seen it many times before, and it sickens me. Some of the very best fighters in the world will claim victory after victory for years, and one day they will drop their career and give up their glory just to raise a family. These people are deluded fools!_

_The greatest fighters must only rely on themselves to gain fame and power, and they will become weak and pathetic by relying on others. It is like a curse that warps the mind and clouds the vision. One great fighter after another has gone the same way. _

_Even though Mike has many traits that I despise, he is not a slave to the curse of Caring For Others. That is the single thing that makes me see him as a slightly decent foe._

* * *

Mike is out in the streets of Tokyo and it's drawing very close to midnight. The air is freezing cold and the street around him is filled with small slum like houses. This is one of the areas of the Japanese capital that is consumed by poverty a very high crime rate. Like always, the government does a very good job of keeping these parts of the city well hidden from the eyes of the media.

The poorest of the poor live out here. Their eyes are filled with nothing but dreams of a better future and memories of a glorious past long since left to die. A once wealthy town flourished here 100 years ago. Trade was ripe and the future was filled with nothing but hope for the inhabitants of this place. Now nothing remains of this wonderful past except for broken signposts and the pale faces of these forgotten people. As the city started to expand and grow, new districts were built, and these small towns on the outskirts of the city were left to crumble and fall.

Mike lets out a small sigh and sits himself down on a bench. With little to do right now he decides to take a look around. He glances at his surroundings to see if there is anything worthwhile in this small, drying town.

There are lots of small single story wooden buildings crammed together in very small spaces. Unlike the much larger, well kept houses that he's seen in the city, these ones look warn down by the passage of time. The paint is chipped and cracked, and some of the windows are smashed and broken.

He turns to his right and a small dull signpost with ,faded colors and warn letters catches his attention. It must have been the welcoming signpost to visitors many long years ago, but now very few people would visit this town by choice. The letters are in Japanese, but they have a small English translation underneath.

**Welcome to Chizen Town**

**Population: 4411**

No one is around at the moment, and there is very little light outside. Almost every single one of the street lights are broken, and the only sources of light are from dull lanterns, and dim lights shining from the windows of a few of the houses.

Mike has been on a long walk all day, but he never expected that he would manage to make it this far in a day. It would have taken most other people a lot longer. Now with time ticking by, and no way to get back to his hotel before sunrise in the next 6 hours, he decides to look for somewhere to stay for the night, just to get a few hours sleep until the morning. Then he can find his way back for the first round of the tournament.

His search begins in the main street of the town. He looks from left to right at many of the buildings that he passes by. He's looking for something that resembles an inn. He isn't expecting some kind of amazing 5 star hotel in a quiet, run down place like this, but a small, quite welcoming Inn would be enticing enough to make him spend the night.

He keeps looking around from building to building. His search continues for quite a while. He looks at several buildings of different colors and sizes. A few of them look quite well kept, but the majority of them look warn out. He takes a left at a street corner, where he sees another block of small houses. This street looks a little nicer though. Most of the houses have two floors, and they look the slightest bit inviting to strangers.

Mike stops outside the third house in the block. A few dim lights are on and there is a small red signpost that says 'Inn' hanging above the brown wooden door. Feeling very tired from his long day, Mike slides the door open and walks inside.

* * *

At first glance the place looks quite welcoming. There is a big table in the middle of the room and several shelves on the wall behind it. Lots of pictures are hanging from the walls to give the place a feeling of warmth. In some ways, it looks like a family home.

Several minutes pass and Mike hears some quiet footsteps behind him, and then a gentle hand touches his shoulder.

"**Excuse me sir!" **A young female voice says in a foreign language.

Mike spins around to face the person.

It's a young Asian teenager. She looks about 16 or 17 years old. She's about 5 feet and 4 inches tall. Her long black hair is scruffy and worn in a big ponytail. One of the most distinct features she has are her deep brown eyes. Her figure isn't bad either, she has a few curves, and she doesn't look really thin. Her delicate pink lips are shaped into a welcoming, happy smile

The girl is bare foot, and she's wearing a ripped pair of scruffy blue jeans, and a grubby white tank top with a few small rips in it as well, and no bra underneath. Mike doesn't actually notice though because the room is quite dimly lit. There is also a small spot of dirt on her right cheek. Both of her small roundish ears have a small silver stud as well. All in all, she doesn't look to bad. She looks quite pretty, but also a little scruffy and untidy at the same time. Quite a mixed bag, so to speak.

This is quite a change to the girls that Mike sees in his daily life, which are all well presented and flawlessly attractive, but then again, he isn't really bothered either way. Girls and dating have never been an interest to him anyway. The road of the fighter is the road he's walked for a very long time now.

"Sorry Miss, I don't speak Japanese." Mike answers apologetically

The young woman nods, and widens her warm smile.

"Okay, I speak English then. My name is Kyoko." Mike listens carefully to Kyoko. Her English is understandable, but heavily weighed down by her Japanese accent.

Mike holds out his hand to Kyoko.

"I'm Mike, Mike Lennox. I'm looking for a room for the night."

Kyoko shakes Mike's hand. There is a strange look of happiness on her face, almost like the look a star struck fan has when they see their favorite celebrity in person.

"I know exactly who you are! Mike, me and my brother watched your fights before!" Kyoko chuckles softly.

Mike is a little surprised by Kyoko's reaction to him.

_It's kind of surprising that people in a tiny, worn out town like this know who I am. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining about it._

"Glad to make your day Kyoko.." Mike is trying his best to look happy, but he's exhausted right now.

Kyoko lets out a small giggle and walks behind the Inn counter.

"You want room here, Mr Lennox?" Kyoko is asking, but her eyes are almost pleading for him to stay here.

Mike shrugs and leans on the counter. "Yeah that would be good. You really don't have to call me Mr Lennox though. I'm not really famous or anything..."

_Well I was. Until Kenji bloody ruined my career!_

Kyoko spins around and grabs a shiny silver key. She spins back to face Mike and places the key on the counter in front of him.

"500 Yen please, Mike. Your room is up the stirs, first on the right." Kyoko's voice is still happy, and her smile is still wide and welcoming.

Mike takes the small duffel bag off his shoulder and rummages inside for a couple of moments. He gathers up a small pile of coins, adding up to 800 Yen in total, and he drops them on the counter. Kyoko scoops up the pile of coins in her hand and counts it all. She puts the 500 Yen in a dusty green box, and places it under the counter

Kyoko holds out her hand to Mike with the other 300 Yen, gesturing for him to take it back, but he just shakes his head.

"Keep it. I don't mind."

_It's not much money at all. Just loose change in fact, but it looks like they really need it around here._

Kyoko bows. "Thank you Mike! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Night Kyoko."

Mike heads towards the stairs and begins climbing up them. In a few moments he reaches the top and Kyoko hears him open the door, and slide it shut again.

"**Goodnight, Mike Sama. Take care." **Kyoko whispers quietly.

Mike looks around his room. It looks a little dusty and unused, but he's so tired that he doesn't care. All he wants to do is sleep, he doesn't really care about the condition of the room.

He kicks off his shoes, drops his bag to the floor, and slips off his jeans. Mike opens the window to let a cool breeze fill his warm room. Less than 10 seconds pass and Mike hits the mattress of the floor with a 'thud' and he's out like a light, sleeping deeply. Little does he know that very soon, his life will be in serious danger, as Kenji's killers come to take his life. His survival is uncertain, as he sleeps soundly in a small Japanese Inn.

The Tekken force agents are drawing closer to Mike with every passing moment. In just an hour two, they will be at his bedside, with razor sharp blades placed against his throat. Time is running out.

* * *

**Aright, thats all for this chapter. It's a little bigger than some of the previous ones because I spent quite a while planning it all out. I'm also thinking about what to do with Kyoko right now too. I might make her a main character at some point, but I'm not really sure right now. Please feel free to comment if you do or don't like her. All reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**Once again, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar that gets on your nerves. I was writing this hung over, so I can't promise that its flawless. One last note, the grammar mistakes in Kyoko's speech are deliberate. **


	8. A Really Messed Up Morning

Mike is trapped in a very dark corridor. Lots of weird images are flashing, and voices that he has never heard before are echoing within his mind. He doesn't have the slightest idea what or who could be causing them, but he's really freaked out by it all. He keeps running and running, determined to find some way to try and escape from this hell, but no matter how far he goes, or how fast he runs there is no escape. He feels like there is another presence here with him, something very dark and hard to locate, but in the blackest pits of his soul, he knows that it's there.

The strange voices keep sounding in his mind, becoming louder and faster by the second. Almost none of this makes sense. It's all messed up and unclear, and many of the words are blurred by echo's. Mike is starting to crack under the intense mental strain. He wont be able to cope with this much longer. He could end up cracking under the pressure very soon.

-

_The two of you will not walk the same path._

_Supernatural? I don't think so. She looks enough like a woman to me._

_Well then, keep walking. This road will take you NOWHERE._

_The future will remain unclear. A great source of power is shrouding my vision._

_I take care of these two. You run now, Mike Sama_

_Let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Jack!_

_Your kidding, right buddy? You really thought it would be as easy as that?_

_She doesn't look right. Have you seen those eyes?!_

_When someone puts their life on the line it normally means something, moron!_

_She will tread the path that she chooses in her own time. We cannot change her mind._

_You could have changed this, but you failed!_

_The past isn't a pretty topic for me. How about we go now?_

_-_

Mike hears a twisted scream of agony and then his eyes flash open. He's back at the Inn, staring at the wall. His breathing is really deep and his hands are shaking badly.

Another insane nightmare, and just like all the others, it seems to have no meaning in the slightest. All it has succeeded in doing is scaring the hell out of him. He glares at the thin brown wall ahead of him. These nightmares have been causing Mike nothing but emotional torment and a serious lack of sleep for years now. He needs to work out what could be causing them, but a task like that will never be an easy one.

He checks his watch, already knowing that it won't be sunrise yet, because the moonlight is still pouring through the bedroom window. He needs to get out of here though. Sticking around isn't going to make things any easier for him at all.

**3.32am **Is what his watch reads.

Mike stretches his tired arm across the floor and reaches for his jeans that he took off before. He grasps them and picks them up. He waits for the some energy to return to his tired body, and then he manages to struggle back onto his feet and put his jeans back on. After getting dressed again he slings his bag over his shoulder and heads for the door. Unknown to him, time isn't on his side at all. The Tekken Force agents are on their way to take him out, and they are much closer than he could ever imagine.

With no intention of staying here anymore, Mike puts his hand on the door handle and opens the door. It creaks a little and he walks through, back into the hallway. The whole inn is quiet. Most of the candles have been put out downstairs, leaving the whole place in an almost pitch black darkness. The only source of light on the second floor is a single dimly lit candle, that is placed neatly on a small table in the middle of the corridor.

The stairs are Mike's next target. He starts to creep towards them, being very careful not to make any noise at all. After heading back downstairs Mike sees a small piece of paper stuck to the front door of the Inn.

* * *

**Door unlocked at 5am**

Mike curses silently and maneuvers himself towards a small table in the corner of the room. He has over an hour and a half to burn before someone comes out to open the door again. Given the current circumstances, Mike could be put in some serious danger by being locked inside this place for too long. The assassins don't have his exact location, but they will track him down much faster if he stays in one place for too long.

Time seems to slow down quite a lot for Mike while he's sat down at this table, alone in the darkness. Lucky for him, the chair is quite comfortable, so if he does take another shot at getting some sleep, he might succeed with very few problems.

The bottom floor of this place is flooded by the darkness, so Mike takes a small circular object out of his pocket and he presses a small button. The small round device flashes to life and fills the small corner of the room in a dim light. Mike bought it from his local gadget store for no apparent reason, but it looks like now it will finally have some kind of purpose, after been left unused in his desk draw for three long months.

Now that there is a little light in the room Mike relaxes into the chair and closes his eyes. There isn't really anything worth doing at the moment, so sleep is a good option at the moment, as long as these nightmares don't come back for another brawl with Mike's increasingly fragile mental state. A human can only take so much of a beating, both psychically and mentally, before they break.

Mike lets himself drift into a relaxed state. He can feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the warm, relaxing grip of sleep. His mind is starting to sink into a trance. As each moment passes he can feel his consciousness drift away, and his muscles becoming looser and much more relaxed than they were before. He lets out a tiny sigh, and drifts into a light sleep.

Time seems to slip by quite quickly for the sleeping Lennox man, and an hour passes in what seems to be a very short period of time. The Inn has stayed silent for all of this time and nothing has happened. Even though he doesn't know it, the shadows are starting to stir, someone else is in here.

* * *

A figure dressed in a smart black suit creeps towards Mike from a nearby open window. This is one of Kenji's men. The first of five highly trained assassins, sent to put an end to Mike before he can turn up at the first match of the tournament this morning. The killer is less than 10 meters away from his unprepared target, and getting closer with every passing second. He is moving swiftly, but silently too. It's almost like this man is working in sync with the shadows around him. He closes in on a Mike, raising the knife and getting ready to put it to his throat.

The killer is forced to freeze and stop moving when he hears a sound coming from the second floor. A door opens, and water can be heard running faintly from a shower. The sound of a young woman singing happily in Japanese starts to sound in the corridor above. It starts off very faint, and then it begins to get louder. Footsteps become audible and someone starts to walk down the stairs, making them creak a little.

With someone else getting very close the killer has no choice but to withdraw. He heads back in the direction that he came, and then he slips out of the window. He puts some distance between himself and the building, and then he puts a finger on his ear piece.

"Mr Takanashi. I have had to withdraw for the moment. The target had someone else approaching him, and I didn't want to risk been seen. I will follow and eliminate the target when he leaves the building."

Kenji lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Do not fail. This mission is of the highest priority. Eliminate Mike Lennox, before he gets to the fight location."

Kenji fades out of the conversation, sounding pretty pissed off.

The assassin positions himself nearby, and waits for Mike to leave the building.

_I cannot let the target escape._

* * *

The person walking down the stairs is none other than Kyoko. Her long black hair is wet from the shower, and hanging down her back. She's wearing what looks like a scruff_y_ school uniform. Her shirt is quite tatty and creased, and her skirt has quite a few small rips in it. Once again, no bra, and the uniform she's wearing seems to be a little to small for her, which is helping her show off her figure a little more. The big question is, why would she want to do that?

Kyoko gets to the bottom of the stairs and notices Mike asleep soundly. He's sprawled in a chair, looking quite innocent, and that is a very rare scene indeed. Kyoko just smiles softly and walks towards the door with a bunch of keys. Her parents own this place, and she works on the desk first thing in the morning, and at late night too. Her father looks after the place in the afternoon when she goes to school.

At the moment Kyoko is saving up to get a small television in her bedroom, and even though she's working extra shifts at the Inn, she still has more than two thousand yen to get hold of somehow. Kyoko would never even consider stealing the money, but the wait is proving to be really boring.

Kyoko opens up the door and puts the keys back down on the counter, and then she strolls into the kitchen, still humming happily to herself. The next thing on her list of things to do is make some breakfast. School still doesn't start for a really long time and they wont be doing much work today anyway. Her local school is funded by the Zaibatsu, just like most places in the poorer areas of Japan. They will most likely spend the whole day watching the first round of the tournament in the school hall.

Mike is woken from his slumber by the vibration of his cell phone on the table. He reaches forwards and grabs it, then he flips the phone up to read his text message.

-

**I've been awake most of the night thinking about the tournament. I'm sure you have been too. Just wanted to wish you luck Mike. Maybe we could meet up somewhere after the first round?**

**Text back**

**Julia**

Mike thinks it over for a few seconds, and replies with a 'yes' to Julia.

-

"Good morning Mike! Your awake early this morning!" Kyoko chimes happily, seeing that Mike is awake.

Mike lets out a sleepy groan and looks up to see the bright, smiling face of Kyoko. Her eyes have a happy sparkle in them, just like when she saw him before.

"Morning Kyoko." Mike is trying to keep his happy voice in place, but the nightmares and lack of sleep aren't making this situation easy at all.

Mike looks up at Kyoko, and she breaks eye contact with him. There is a small blush building on her face. She wanders into the kitchen and turns back to face Mike when she gets to the door.

"You want food, Mike?"

Mike shakes his head and stands up. "No thanks Kyoko, I was just about to leave."

The happy smile on Kyoko's face fades a little, and she nods sadly. "Aright, good luck today Mike. I be watching you fight."

Mike heads out of the door and leaves, but not before turning back to face Kyoko one last time. "Thanks."

Kyoko blushes and waves him goodbye, sighing sadly after he's gone.

"**Stay safe Mike Sama. Don't get hurt today."**

Kyoko comes back out of the kitchen with a bowl of rice a little later, and she sets it down on the table. Something catches her eye as well, Mike has left his jacket behind on the counter.

Seeing his jacket puts a smile on Kyoko's face. She picks it up and looks at it for a while. It a pretty expensive piece of clothing too. She spends quite a while thinking about what she should do with it. After a lot period of thought she comes to a decision.

She tries it on, and looks at herself in the mirror. Just the thought of this jacket belonging to Mike Lennox, a well known fighter, makes her feel honored. Kyoko will treasure this jacket, and look after it for Mike until she meets him again. It's true that she's never had much money in her life. No one around here has. Having this jacket makes her feel special, but at the same she knows that it doesn't belong to her, and she has to give it back.

Kyoko gives a little twirl in the mirror, and giggles in an innocent way.

_This jacket is wonderful!_

**CRASH!**

Kyoko heads for the back door and rushes outside.

* * *

The next scene shocks her a lot. It's Mike, cornered by a group of four men. There is a small bruise on his cheek. The four killers close in on Mike and he scrambles into a fighting stance as fast as he can.

He starts to fight against all four of them, which proves to be very hard for him almost right away. He lands a solid kick in the chest of one of his attackers, but gets smacked back down to the ground by the other three. He lets out a very painful sounding cough and staggers back onto his feet.

Kyoko can't watch this scene any longer. There is a deep rage building inside her. Without any kind of warning she hurls herself at one of the black clad men, and she throws a palm into his chest. It actually sends him back several meters too. He hits a wall and staggers, looking very dazed for several moments.

Mike uses the opportunity presented by Kyoko to launch an attack of his own. He aims for the man closest to him and launches a double side kick towards him. The two powerful kicks crash into his ribs and send him collapsing onto the ground. Mike grabs his target by the collar and pulls him back up, but it doesn't stay that way for long at all. Before he even has a chance to fight back Mike has pulled him into a headlock and launched 3 sharp assaults with his right knee into the chest of his foe The first two kicks show no visible damage, but the third knee attack cracks one of the mans ribs, and then Mike drops him, feeling pretty sure that he won't be getting back up again.

Kyoko sweeps one of the men off his feet with a low kick, and then she throws a further three kicks into his face. He eventually drags himself back up, but he's greeted with a force palm to his chest, and it puts him back on the ground again. He's out cold now, and it doesn't look like he's going to be getting back up again soon. The cut on his head is proof of that.

"Kyoko, watch out!"

**SMACK!**

The fist of one assassin connects with Kyoko's left cheek.

Kyoko yelps and falls backwards, but Mike catches her, stopping her from having a nasty encounter with the ground. For a brief moment she clings to her savior, and actually hugs him, which surprises Mike a lot. Kyoko quickly realizes what she's doing and she lets go, with a furious blush burning in her cheeks.

After gathering her composure again she puts her hand out, blocking a furious Mike from moving any further forward.

"I take care of these two. You run now, Mike Sama." She instantly covers her mouth, realizing that she let the word 'Sama' slip out of her lips.

Mike looks at Kyoko, very confused by her guardian like actions. "You sure about this Kyoko?"

She nods, and leans forward, stealing a swift hug from him again. Feeling somewhat confused, Mike heads in the other direction, leaving Kyoko behind like she told him to.

Deep down, Kyoko has always had a soft spot for Mike ever since she first came across him in a news article, and she has been a fan of his since his fighting career first started off, but meeting him in person has actually made her feel something more for him. Its something stronger than the bond between a celebrity and an extreme fan, it's also deeper than a new found friendship that some people have when they first meet.

Mike, being so wrapped up in his own life, hasn't even realized the feelings that Kyoko has inside her. In fact, someone so wrapped up a life of fighting cannot even begin to comprehend it.

There is a strong flame flickering within Kyoko, and every time she meets with Mike it grows stronger.

Love at first sight, a truly deadly emotion indeed.

Kyoko stands tall, getting ready to fight for her new found love. However, both her and Mike are totally unaware the a fifth killer still lurks out there somewhere, and he will not rest until his target is stone dead.

* * *

**Kyoko has fallen for Mike, but he is totally unaware of it. Plus there is a fifth assassin crawling around out there somewhere. I think I've done a pretty good job of getting the plot spinning now. Please feel free to review and give me your thoughts and opinions. I'm grateful when my readers take some of their time to tell me what they think. I've proof read this, but I may have missed a few things.**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be coming soon.**


	9. Kyoko Makes A Stand

"**Who sent you here?" **Kyoko demands, anger becoming very clear in her voice.

She gets no answers from the two suit wearing killers. They both nod at each other in sync. After a slight pause in their movement they both charge towards Kyoko, throwing a series of punches towards her face. She moves fast and manages to block a lot of them, but one of the last punches catches her off guard and impacts with her face.

The small Japanese woman is sent flying backwards, and she ends up having a very hard collision with a wall behind her. The two killers close in on her, and prepare to take her out, but to their surprise, she is back on her feet again before they can get close enough to her.

Now with several nasty looking bruises on her face, Kyoko stands tall in a Ba Ji Quan stance, and waits for her attackers to close in again. Taking the offensive against two large men without learning their styles first isn't the smartest idea in the world, so Kyoko is playing the waiting game right now. She is confident that they won't be able to survive her assault if she gets them to play by her rules.

They two men move forward and try to corner her, just like she expected, and wanted them to do. The attacker to her left launches his fist towards her, only to have it blocked by Kyoko's very fast reflexes. Now he's left open for her to throw a counter attack, which is exactly what she does. Kyoko sends her fist crashing into the gut of the man. Just to add insult to injury she pushes him backwards and sends an elbow strike slamming into his chest.

**Crack!**

He hits the floor quickly, and in just a few moments he's out like a broken light. One guy is down, that just leaves the other one to deal with.

Kyoko changes her stance to Tai Chi, and prepares to attack. Tai Chi is a style that she's quite well trained in. It's meant to be a peaceful art of fighting, that normally uses a lot of softer blows with the palms and hands, but she has no fear in applying a little more 'force' if someone she cares about is in danger. Kyoko gathers her focus, and strikes. She launches a very powerful force palm into the chest of the second attacker and he falls backwards, hitting his head on the ground and getting knocked out cold.

* * *

A figure emerges from the back door and Kyoko's attention is drawn to this person. It's a rather plump man in his early fifties. He's wearing a black robe and he's holding the morning newspaper in his hand. This is Kyoko's father, Mr Saito.

He glances at the scene of carnage outside and then looks at his daughter, who is covered in bruises, but smiling innocently at him. Some fathers would be quite disturbed by this kind of situation, but this is a very regular thing for Kyoko and her family.

"**What did I say about fighting before school?" **Saito asks his daughter.

Kyoko widens her innocent smile and starts to twiddle with her thumbs. **"No fighting before school, unless it's a burglar."**

"**And were these people burglars Kyoko?" **

Kyoko nods and grins. She's trying her very best not to get on the bad side of her father.

"**Yes dad, they tried to steal the microwave!"**

Saito just shrugs, and then he heads back inside to read his paper. He's still half asleep so he doesn't even realize the expensive purple denim jacket that his daughter is wearing.

After calming down a little Kyoko heads back inside and washes her face. She manages to clean the blood off her face, but unfortunately she doesn't have any money spare to buy some makeup, so the bruises are still going to stand out, and they don't look very pretty at all. All she can do is keep a low profile at school today and hope no one notices, but trying to achieve something like that won't be a walk in the park, not by a long shot.

School doesn't start for another hour, but it's a thirty minute walk to get there, so Kyoko decides to leave early. Hopefully they will be showing the first matches of the tournament today. The thought of seeing Mike's fight brings a small blush to her face.

She quickly leaves the bathroom and brushes her scruffy hair. In a few short minutes she's out of the house, and heading for school, walking at a calm and steady pace. The big denim jacket with the word 'Lennox' sewn onto the back in silver letters is attracting the attention of a few people as she walks towards her destination, but it's too early in the morning for some people, and only a handful of the crowd have made the connection of that jacket belonging to Mike. Kyoko doesn't have to worry about it, not yet anyway.

* * *

Mike flags over a cab and hops inside.

"Where to?" The driver asks in English, obviously noticing that Mike isn't from around here.

"The Yoshiko Grand hotel. I'll pay double if you can get there in the next twenty minutes."

With that incentive in his mind the taxi driver slams his foot down and speeds off in the direction of the hotel, following his Satnav with flawless accuracy.

* * *

_**Mike's POV**_

_For once in my life I get the feeling that I could be really out of my depth here. Men in suits trying to kill me! Last time I checked I wasn't playing an extra in a damn Matrix movie. Who could have sent them all the way out here? And worst of all, why would someone want to kill me in the first place? I haven't done anything wrong, well not as far as I know anyway. Damn it, I have bad luck. None of this is making any sense to me in the slightest. I'm a fighter, not some schizophrenic mass murderer!_

_I wonder what was wrong with Kyoko as well. All the blushing, the really tight hug, and the somewhat revealing school uniform. I've only known her for about five or six hours and she's acting all weird around me. That's not a hugely unusual thing, but it still makes me feel slightly uneasy. She defended me like a bodyguard too. I wasn't expecting that at all. _

_She seemed like a nice enough person, but this weirdness is spawning some questions. Wonder who she's trying to impress with all of this stuff? Ah, whatever, I bumped into her by chance, it's not like I'll end up seeing her anymore. No one in their right mind would willingly stay in a worn out town like that, not if they have the money to avoid it._

_Plan of action for today. First off, I need to get myself ready for this fight. Losing my focus this afternoon would be a very bad idea. Plus, I'm going to be facing Kenji. That will either be a moment to remember, or a complete riot. Hopefully not the second option. Number two, I promised that I'd meet Julia when the match is over. Wonder what she wants to talk about? Oh well, I suppose it's an opportunity to relax for the afternoon. She certainly is a nice person, and so far, no weird tendencies. That's an added bonus. Third and final plan for the day. Go to a bar, order an ice cold beer, and watch some half drunk singers humiliate themselves, that never stops getting funny. I could use a good laugh right now._

* * *

"That will be 900 yen. Hello? Are you awake?"

Mike snaps out of his trance like state to see the taxi driver looking at him with an open hand. He must want his money now. Mike reaches into his pocket and takes out a huge handful of coins, it's definitely a lot more than 2000 yen, but Mike doesn't care.

"Keep the change."

Mike gets out of the the taxi and starts to walk towards the hotel. A lot of people from the press are walking around with notepads and annoying flash cameras. The best thing for Mike to do now is keep his head down and avoid is much attention as he possibly can. He picks up the pace and gets through the hotel doors, hoping that no annoying people from the media have seen him. Having his face plastered all over the Japanese news is the very last thing he needs right now. Normally it would be a very good thing to get some publicity, but with killers on his back right now it's actually the very last thing he wants.

Unknown to Mike, the last killer is very close by, and he's actually following his target right now. Mike is going up the stairs and heading for his room, and the black clad assassin is no more than twelve meters behind him. Keeping away from this assailant will be tricky, and this time there is no Kyoko to watch his back. This might not end well at all.

* * *

Mike takes a left and heads towards his room, with the killer still close behind. He ends up stopping when he sees a familiar face close by.

"Hello Mike." It's Julia, and judging by her lively tone of voice, she could well be a morning person.

"Morning Julia. I got your message earlier."

Julia smiles happily. "That's good. So, would you still like to go for a coffee or something later?"

Mike looks down at the floor, trying to hide is eyes. His gaze is fixed on his black shoes right now. "Sure, that would be nice. I've had a stressful morning so far."

"Didn't sleep well?" Julia asks softly.

Mike shakes his head. "No, I didn't. Had a lot on my mind about today."

As the conversation continues Mike finds it very hard to keep the blush on his face hidden from Julia. At first Julia says nothing, but after a little while she decides to say something to Mike.

"Are you aright? Your acting a little different."

Mike takes his eyes off the floor and looks back up at Julia's flawless face. "Yes, I'm fine, my fight is soon, that's all."

Julia moves next to Mike and tries to reassure him a little Too bad she doesn't know what is really bothering him right now.

"Mike, you really don't have to get so worried over this. Always aim to win, but even if you lose its not always a bad thing. Just knowing that you fought with all your heart and soul is enough. As long as you believe in yourself, you can't fail."

Hearing Julia's words calm Mike the slightest bit, and he looks her in the eyes for a moment. He is captivated by her gaze. "Your right, thanks Julia."

She smiles warmly. "You don't have to thank me. I enjoy helping."

The two of them keep talking for quite a while. Julia doesn't know it yet, but Mike is most certainly developing feelings for her. As for Mike, he's cursing himself for letting this happen. He's spent all of his life so far free of any love interests, and now after knowing one woman for a few days he's starting to get very attached to her.

After Julia goes back downstairs Mike enters his room and locks the door, promptly slamming his head into the wall several times, and mentally cursing himself over and over again.

_Idiot, idiot, fucking stupid idiot. I can't be falling for her, I'm only just getting to know her. Damn it, I can't let this go any further!_

* * *

_**Julia's POV**_

_Mike seemed to be acting very differently today. It's a little worrying to see because he seemed fine the last time we spoke. He definitely wasn't anywhere near as shy and withdrawn as this before. It's quite hard to tell what's wrong because I don't really know him all that well. He's saying that it's the stress of the tournament, but I get a feeling that it's more than that. Maybe asking him to go for a coffee was a pretty good idea after all. If he is as worried as he claims to be, I might be able to talk to him and calm his nerves a little bit._

_I wouldn't be surprised if being in Japan by himself is making him feel a little worried as well. After all, he did say that he comes from England, and it's a really long plane flight away. It could just be home sickness. He seems like a nice guy, quite friendly and social too. Maybe if we talk a little more I'll be able to work out what's bothering him._

* * *

The final assassin has positioned himself somewhere in the hotel, and he's waiting for Mike to show himself again. With the first round of the tournament due to start in mere hours, time is running out for him. He has to take out Mike very fast, because Kenji will not be pleased at all if Mike actually manages to turn up for the fight in one piece. His orders are crystal clear, and if he fails like his four counterparts did before him, there will most surely be some serious consequences to follow. Kenji has no time for people's failures, and he is definitely not a very patient, or forgiving man.

Mike must die, and if he doesn't, Kenji will be forced to take further action.

* * *

**Aright, that's it for this chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you liked about it, because I always enjoy getting feedback from the people that take the time to read what I write. The next chapter will be up quite soon. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Let The Fights Begin

A few hours have now passed by since Mike arrived back at the hotel. The fight between him and Kenji is now a mere 30 minutes away. With time against him Mike has to head to the arena where the first fight will be staged, but the final killer is also stalking him from the shadows as well. Getting out of the hotel without been seen by this assassin won't be an easy task at all. He's waiting calmly in the hotel lobby, and he has been there for quite a while now.

Mike still has no idea that this assassin is waiting for him. He leaves his room and heads down the corridor. A few short minutes later he has gone down a flight of stairs and he's in the main lobby of the hotel. Before leaving Mike decides to go to the restroom. The killer sees him and decides to follow, intent on taking out the Lennox man and earning his pay. The killer follows Mike into the small room and closes the door behind him as quietly as he possibly can. At this moment Mike is washing his face in one of the sinks. He isn't looking in the mirror right now, so it's the perfect moment for the killer to strike.

The sound of loudly running is water is bouncing off the walls of the small restroom. This is also perfect for the killer because it means he can mask any sounds that Mike utters in his final moments of life. The circumstances couldn't be better for Kenji's Tekken Force agent, so he decides to take out his target quickly, in order to stop any further hassle. He takes a small, but very sharp blade from his pocket, and creeps silently towards his vulnerable target.

Mike is till totally unaware of the impending doom that he will face in just a few short moments. He's still splashing water onto his face, and trying to wash away the dirt from his fight that took place in the alley earlier today. The killer closes the final gap between himself and his target. A cold smile forms on his face, and the silver blade flashes in the bright light of the room. He raises the weapon, and prepares to bring it down on the neck of Mike. In just a few seconds, Mike's life could come to a very swift end.

A yell of agony echo's from within the restroom, and someone inside hit's the floor loudly. Whether it is Mike, or the killer who just died, remains unknown.

**THUD!**

The door to the restroom swings open, and a figure emerges, running quickly through the corridor of the hotel. He needs to get outside quick, or someone might be alerted to the events that just took place.

* * *

Julia is stood in an arena with thousands of people surrounding her from all sides. Her first fight is already underway, and the huge mass of people packed into the small building are going wild. She's against Panda for the first round. Like any wild animal, this creature is no easy task to bring down. No matter how many times Julia throws a kick, or punch the Panda always seems to shrug off all the damage and keep going.

Ling Xiaoyu is also seated right at the front of the arena, watching her loyal pet bodyguard fight. At the moment it looks like a very easy win too. Julia is fighting with all of her might, but Panda keeps holding her ground and she won't budge.

Julia goes on the attack for the forth time. She dodges a claw from Panda and fights back with a strong high punch to the chest, and then twists into a quick double kick as well. Panda seems quite unharmed by the punch, but the two kicks seem to do some quite obvious damage. Panda growls in pain and loses her balance for a moment, making her fall forwards and land on the floor.

At that moment all of Julia's fans let out a huge cheer. and keep watching with anticipation. This fight isn't over yet, and Panda quickly gets back up and goes on a brutal attack of her own, throwing a really uncoordinated flurry of brutish punches towards Julia, while roaring fiercely.

Julia moves quickly, blocking and dodging as many of the powerful strikes as she can. She dances her way around several of the attacks, but gets struck by the very last one. She is sent flying backwards, crashing into the ropes of the arena. She looks very dazed by the attack, and Panda moves in once again, intent on finishing this battle now. Julia's heart is pounding and her vision is starting to fade, just seeing what's in front of her is proving to be a serious task.

Time seems to stand still for her, and the sounds of the frantic crowd start to die away and become silent. Julia's eyes flash open again, and her mighty gaze is fixed on Panda. Adrenaline starts to burn ferociously within Julia's veins and she grips the ropes tightly, and pushes herself back onto her feet, standing tall in a fighting stance once again.

The crowd's cheering becomes almost deafening, and almost all of them are out of their seats now, waving their hands around in a really frantic way.

Julia moves really fast, and slams herself into Panda. The huge force of the blow sends the massive animal staggering backwards, and almost falling down again. Julia doesn't stop there either, she keeps persisting, throwing kick after kick, until the Panda collapses onto the ground, twitching and growling in pain. She tries to get back up again, but the pain is too much. Panda passes out, and a loud bell rings throughout the arena.

**KO!! Julia Wins!**

The entire crowd is cheering loudly with the exception of Ling, who is sobbing sadly over the unconscious form of her beloved Panda. Julia lets out a sigh of relief and takes a seat at the front of the arena. A pair of security guards are stood by her, keeping the mob of crazy fans at bay.

An announcer steps into the ring with a microphone. "Okay, the next match is about to begin. Kenji Takanashi and Mike Lennox, please enter the arena."

Kenji stands up from his seat and climbs into the ring with an ice cold smile on his face. A few minutes pass by, and Mike is nowhere to be seen. The announcer makes several calls and even speaks out on the messaging system to try and find out where Mike could be, but he doesn't even seem to be in the building.

* * *

Kyoko is watching the fight with the rest of her school in the main hall. Hundreds of students are packed into the room, watching the fights on a big television as they take place. Hearing that Mike hasn't turned up has made Kyoko worry. At this moment she's praying that the killers never got to him, but she can't be sure.

Someone taps on Kyoko's shoulder and she turns to face the person. It's a girl about the same age as Kyoko, she's quite a big girl with blond streaks in her shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are a very deep, dark blue color. This is Ami, Kyoko's very best friend.

-

"**You look worried Kyoko, is there something wrong?"**

Kyoko manages to form a small smile and shake her head. She doesn't want Ami to get worried about this.

"**There's nothing wrong. I'll be fine Ami. I promise."**Kyoko cracks one of her bright smiles.

Ami has known Kyoko for quite some time so she's quite sure that something is wrong, and the fact that her friend wearing Mike's jacket is backing up her theory even more.

"**Kyoko, are you being honest with me? Please don't lie, I want to help you."**

Kyoko stands up and heads to the back of the room with Ami. She needs to be quiet about the recent events, because it could cause quite a few complications of the entire school finds out about her encounter with Mike.

"**Well Ami, something happened this morning. Something really big."**

Ami looks at Kyoko with a puzzled look on her face.

"**What are you talking about Kyoko?"**

Kyoko grins, almost unable to hide her happiness. **"I met Mike Lennox, in person. He stayed at my house last night."**

"**I thought as much. You've been happier than normal this morning. So, care to tell me what went on last night?" **Ami asks.

Kyoko nods happily. **"Well, you already know that I'm a really big fan of his. It began last night, it was late and he came into the inn. He was looking for a room..."**

Kyoko spends quite a while talking about the events of the previous night. From Mike's arrival, all the way to his rather violent departure this morning. She tells Ami everything, and even goes into detail about how much she likes the man. She starts by telling her about how she used to watch all of his fights on television. Then she goes into how she became one of his biggest fan. Last of all she spends a really large chunk of time explaining how Mile's arrival made those feelings burn up inside her, and how her her opinions of him changed from those of an obsessed fan, into those of a devoted lover. Just when the conversation is about to end, Ami brings up the topic of Love At First Sight, and they carrying on talking even more.

About an hour passes, and Mike is still nowhere to be found. Kyoko and Ami are still talking at the back of the room.

"**Aww, that's cute Kyoko. You fell for your idol at first sight." **Ami smiles childishly.

A powerful red blush consumes Kyoko's face and she tries to cover it up, but to no avail. Her face is red like a traffic light.

"**Hey, it looks like that Mike guy Made it!!**" A student shouts.

In a split second the entire student body crowds around the television, and Kyoko sighs with relief.

_Thank goodness. Mike Sama, you're okay!_

* * *

Mike heads into the building and a huge portion of the crowd starts to cheer loudly again. Most of them being English or Japanese supporters. A lot of people from Kyoko's class are also there as well. They skipped school and got themselves seats in the fight arena.

Kenji sees Mike and the smile on his face vanishes in an instant. A bitter frown, as dark as death itself has now consumed his expression. Much to Kenji's anger, Mike isn't dead, and he doesn't even look harmed at all. Truth is, nothing happened to him in the restroom, he spun around at the last moment and struck his attacker down to the ground, knocking him out cold. After that he stole the killer's jacket and fled out of the hotel. He was late because he took a quick shower and changed his clothes before he came here.

Mike is wearing gray jeans and a very expensive pair of black shoes. He isn't wearing a shirt either. His muscular torso is in plain view, which is making many of the female students from Kyoko's class scream loudly in the crowd. His blond hair is straight, and resting at his shoulders. A shiny Saint Christopher pendant is hanging from his neck as well. Kyoko is glaring at the television, she's hypnotized by Mike's wonderful blue eyes, and his confidently smiling face.

Seeing Mike's safe arrival has also revealed Julia as well. She was still worried about him because of what happened before, but she's okay now that she knows he's in one piece.

Mike steps into the ring and glares at his foe. After three long years of waiting, the time has finally come for his rematch with Kenji. This is his chance to settle the score, and make things right again. No matter what, Mike will not lose, he leaves her victorious, or cold and dead inside a body bag. That is the choice he's made. There is no backing down now.

Kenji steps forwards and throws off his large black jacket. "Lennox, this day will be your last. I will not give you the opportunity to come back for a rematch this time."

Kenji's threat does nothing to Mike at all. He steps forwards, and holds up his fists. "I'll be the one who's still standing by the end of this Kenji, mark my words."

The announcer steps out of the ring and grabs his microphone. "Get ready. Three, two, one, fight!!"

Both fighters rush forward, clashing at the center of the ring, making the crowd go wild.

* * *

**Aright, that's it for this chapter. I'm saving the big battle between Mike and Kenji for the next chapter. Hope you liked it, please review if you want. The next chapter should be up quite soon. Thanks for reading everyone! Please feel free to pull me up on any spelling mistakes, I always seem to make a few.**

**I' have a quick message too, I might have mentioned it before, but I'll mention it again just in case. Bold writing in speech is when someone speaks in their native language. For example, Kyoko or Kenji speaking in Japanese**


	11. The Showdown!

Mike hurls himself at his hated enemy, letting out a huge aggressive roar. In an instant the two of them are locked in fierce combat, throwing punches and kicks at each other like there is no tomorrow. Kenji throws his first forward, only to get it countered by the furious Lennox man. Mike breaks out of the deadlock and moves back, only to get Kenji slamming back into him again. Fists are flying from both directions, many getting blocked, and several impacting with various areas of both fighters bodies. A huge amount of these strikes and blows are fueled with pure brute force, making them lethal if they impact with the right part of the body.

This is the most aggressive fight of the day by far, and some of the referees are already considering breaking it up at this early stage, because both men have both inflicted an ample amount of damage to each other already. Despite their discomfort, the Announcer, who has the final say, decides to keep this brutal fight going. The huge crowds are brining in some serious money, and the media are loving the entire event too. The Lennox and Takanashi rivalry made the front page headlines three years ago, and there is no doubt that it will do the same today.

Both men break apart for a single moment to breathe, and before anyone can even count a second, the two of them are locked back in combat once more. Kenji launching punches towards Mike, and Mike sending a series of knee strikes towards Kenji. Both of them keep blocking, dodging, and then striking again, in a serious attempt to cause some damage to the other. Kenji sees the slightest flaw in Mike's stance and he exploits it, turning Mike's own weight against him, sending his heavier foe crashing into the ground, with a heavy fist to the ribs.

The entire crowd falls silent as Mike hits the ground, for the smallest second it looks like he could be out, however, Kenji's celebration is short lived. Mike transfers all of his body weight onto his hands, flips himself backwards, and then lands perfectly on both feet, in a daring acrobatic stunt. The entire crowd goes ballistic and even the Announcer claps in awe. Mike smiles confidently, spits out some blood, and charges back into the fight once again.

* * *

Kenji tries to sweep Mike off his feet, and succeeds, but little does he know, that was exactly what Mike wanted to happen. At this point Mike is on the ground, seemingly defenseless. He's on his knees, making it look like the sweep caused some pain. In actual fact, it didn't. This is all part of his plan to gain the upper hand in this vicious brawl. Seeing his opponent on the ground makes Kenji brim with confidence again. He leaps in the air, preparing to deliver the killer blow on his way back down. This is Kenji's trademark finishing move, the exact some move that hospitalized Mike after his battle three years ago, but he's prepared for it this time around.

Kenji is hurtling towards the ground, about to crash his knee into Mike's ribs. There is no doubt that if this attack gets through Mike will be out, but he won't let that happen again. Just as Kenji is about to hit the ground, Mike rolls out of the way, and spins his leg around at an insane speed, hitting Kenji square in the back of the skull. The Asian man hits the ground, severely damaged by Mike's surprise attack, blood is starting to trickle from his head wound as well.

At that point, three of the medical staff at the ringside are yelling at the Announcer to stop the fight because of Kenji's injuries, he refuses outright, not letting anyone stop the raging battle. Unknown to everyone else, he was bribed by Kenji earlier on, before the match started. In exchange for a hefty sum of money he agreed to keep the match going until one of the two fighters was half dead in the ring, so the fight will carrying on going regardless of Kenji's condition. One of the medics is about to force his way into the ring to treat Kenji, but before he can make it, Kenji gets back up again. He looks very confused because of the blow to the head, but he isn't going to let that stop him from fighting.

Mike throws himself at Kenji again, launching a series of fast paced kicks towards him. All of them well timed, and aiming for various pressure points around the body. Even in his current state Kenji is still fueled by pure determination alone. The odds may be turning against him slightly, but he's still holding strong against all the odds. His family honor is on the line, he must win!

* * *

Kenji focuses himself and falls into a semi conscious, trance like state. Time seems to slow down around him, including the vicious speed of Mike's kicks. He manages to block one kick after the other until he manages to learn Mike's attack pattern. He waits until another kick flies towards him, and then he reaches out and grabs Mike's foot. A look of pure shock fills the British man's face, no one has ever managed to block his kick combo when it's in full force, ever.

Kenji twists Mike's foot the the right sharply, and he yells out in pain. The crowd are cheering with excitement an suspense while this epic battle continues to rage in the middle of the huge arena. Kenji summons all of his power and picks Mike up, by the throat. He starts to strange him brutally, and it goes on for a a very long twenty seconds. Eventually Kenji loosens his grip on Mike's neck and slams him into the ground at full force.

Mike is writhing on the floor in agony, the lack of air to his lungs is making the burning pain of the previous attack even more extreme. Regardless, he drags himself off the ground again, now looking half dead, but unwilling to surrender. He would willingly throw his life away in this ring to stop Kenji from winning the fight. For him, this may as well be the final battle, because the huge scar of a second defeat would be the equivalent of death to him.

He stands tall with his fists raised, now covered in so many bruises that he looks like an assault victim. His chest is covered in dark purple bruises, and his right eye is very badly swollen. To top it all off his jeans are ripped and torn. Kenji looks in a similar state to his foe, with the exception of a bleeding head injury.

Both fighters are in a tremendous amount of pain, and it's clear by their facial expressions that both of them are suffering because of it as well. Any person in their right mind would have backed out of this blood thirsty brawl within the first three or four minutes, but Mike and Kenji are both far from sane when they step into the ring.

This battle has been raging for fifteen minutes solid, and no victor has been decided yet. Soon they will have to call the winner using the score card system because time is starting to run out. Kenji backs into his corner of the ring to gather himself for one final assault. He's fought with every single ounce of energy and power that he has, but it still hasn't been enough to take down Mike.

* * *

The entire crowd is becoming anxious, waiting for one of the fighters to make a move. Time seems to freeze like ice, for the slightest moment, the entire solar system seems to stand still as this nervous crowd wait for the moment of truth to arrive.

In a split second both fighters charge towards each other. Mike slams a mighty kick into Kenji's ribs, and Kenji lands a monstrous blow into Mike's chest. Both of them fly backwards and hit the floor at the exact some time. The god awful pain has finished them both off, Kenji's head injury is bleeding badly, and Mike is coughing violently on the floor, with what could be possible lung damage.

The Announcer nods in agreement with the rest of the panel, including the medical staff. The match has to end now, it would be totally inhumane to let this brutal scrap continue any longer. Two members of the medical staff enter the ring, one of them picks up the barely conscious Kenji, and the other gives Mike a hand up from the ground.

* * *

The Announcer steps into the ring with his microphone and the entire arena falls silent, waining for the verdict.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is without a doubt that we have just witnessed the most brutal fight in this competition so far. After watching this amazingly intense fighting display, the decision on the victor has been made. We have a tie! The only way this can be resolved, is if both fighters agree to have a rematch in ten days, at the start of the second round. If not, both will be knocked out of the competition."

The entire crowd stays totally silent, and Kenji moans, holding out his arm and gesturing towards the microphone. The Announcer gives him the mic and he summons the last of his energy to speak.

"I accept the rematch, this battle is...far...from...over!" After that, he passes out.

Mike limps towards the Announcer and picks up the microphone from Kenji.

"I came here with victory set in my mind. Like a lot of you might know, me and Kenji have fought before to a very different outcome. Now I'm stood here three years later, after facing him again. All I can say is, I accept the rematch! This final fight is for you Uncle James!!"

The entire crowd leaps up from their seats, screaming and waving their hands wildly. Mike's small speech has certainly made an impression on them.

* * *

He leaves the ring, ignoring the medical staff. The first person he is greeted by is Julia, who is looking at him in a strange way, she looks happy, but at the same time worried about him too.

"So, how about that coffee?" Mike falls forwards and lands in Julia's arms, he's out cold.

The media start to swarm and take pictures from all directions, by this time tomorrow Mike and Julia's faces will be all over the news.

Julia smiles warmly and tightens her grip on Mike.

"Maybe later Mike..." She whispers, placing a tiny kiss on his forehead.

The battle is finally over, and the feud between Mike and Kenji still remains unfinished. They will battle once again in ten days time, and then, the victor of this bitter rivalry will be decided for the final time.

* * *

**Wow, I've got to admit, this the most challenging, not to mention longest fight scene that I've written, since I first started writing three years ago. I most certainly wasn't going to end it here, there is still so much I have planned out for this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please review if you did. The next chapter should be up quite soon. Thanks again everyone, I'm grateful for all the support this is getting.**


	12. A Spirit Warning

**Finally got back to my writing again. The Fall of Mike Lennox is on hold for now, and I'm going to keep writing this story. After getting Dark Resurrection for the PSP I've got lots of new ideas forming, and my writers block seems to be going away. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Choose your path very carefully..._

_This is my last chance, I can't fail..._

_Someone new will appear in your life, and then things will change_

_Sebastian, I believe this man may be who we are looking for._

_Kenji, you never seem to learn!_

_Mister Takanashi must be taken care of, but it might be too late if I do this alone!_

_Time isn't on our side, we need to be quick about this one!_

_Why would someone like you need my help?_

_Open your eyes Mike, come back to us!_

* * *

Mike's eyes flash open, and he's in a strange place. There is an aura of peace around it, but at the same time the burning feeling of unrest is almost enough to melt the senses. He can see a large port, with a luxury sailing ship moving away in the background. Time seems to run slow in this bizarre world.

With every moment that Mike spends in this place, his emotions seem to develop, feeling more powerful and intense. The rage is flaring within his soul. The strong feeling of neglect and confusion that he's felt for most of his life is also there, once small and easy to contain, It's building, growing stronger and more dangerous. Coming here, to this unnatural place, has caused his deepest emotions spark, and go wild.

The young man's thoughts are becoming harder to keep focused. A deep power is at work here, all around him. It is a great energy, the life force of this realm. It keeps things in balance, without it, all life would fall down and die, taken and drained by the harsh shadows. Mike's head is starting to ache and pound, his heart is starting to thud with aggression. His entire body is being seized by this energy, and it has him in strong grip, one that he cannot escape from.

The colossal life force is flooding the whole area, building and reinforcing itself very quickly. It is unusual, because Mike can feel this force at work as well. It doesn't seem to be taking control for no reason, it's gathering around him. The huge energy source forms into two orbs of light, and they smash together. The scenery all around is destroyed, leaving nothing but a massive white corridor all around the Lennox man. Without any warning, the energy cascades, and consumes Mike's body, taking control of him with no difficulty. However, it isn't trying to harm him, it's trying to communicate with him.

A voice begins to echo through the serene emptiness.

* * *

_Mike Lennox, I have gone to all this trouble because speaking to you is vital. There is much I must say, and yet, your time here is already becoming short. I fear that I managed to contact you too late. Much will have to be left in the darkness for now, for this is may be the only time I can speak with you. I doubt that fate will let our paths cross again._

_It is clear that you are a very skilled fighter, that much was clear from the first time I saw you fight. I may not have eyes, but I still see all. Your fighting prowess is a mighty tool that you must use in order to protect yourself, and also the others around you. At first your skill to fight was all I saw, but there is much more to you that still waits to be unlocked._

_I will give you some advise that might help you find the way forward. There is so much more to be done, but as I've said, time is becoming even shorter. Heed what I am about to say._

_You should follow the visions within your mind. They may seem like nothing but pain and torment, but they are the key. With them, you can unlock a very important door that is still locked within your soul. There are many paths you could follow Mike, each with their own destinations. Some will help you rise towards greater goals. The others will make you walk a road filled with shadows and deceit._

_The choices you make will play a part in which road you walk down. The people you meet are also of extreme importance to all of this. The hatred you hold for Kenji is only the very beginning, where you go from here I do not know. All I can do is advise you to tread with caution on this glass floor. A tiny crack is not a huge problem, but there can only be so many cracks before the glass breaks. _

_Much is still left untouched, but the choices you make will change that. As you progress and fight onwards, every other event you are part of will follow you. The time we have has now come to a close, I have said all that I can, but it is up to you to make sure things travel in the right way, farewell._

* * *

The blinding light fades away, and Mike collapses, his mind is tired and confused. His body, is exhausted. Time passes, and his eyes open again, fixed on the wall in front of him That whole crazy ordeal was nothing more than a nightmare, or was it?

* * *

**Aright, thats it for this chapter. I'm glad that I got back into my writing. I thought that I'd spend some time preparing the stage for events that might come in the future. Like anything to do with Tekken, there is always more than meets the eye, and Mike is no different. Hope you liked that chapter. Review if you like, the next chapter will be up soon! See ya.**


	13. A Moonlit Night

**I've returned to my writing once again. Had a lot going on over the past month, but now that I'm back I'll try to keep my updates regular. Going to do a little more with Kyoko in this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Mike manages to force his eyes open once again. The weight of the pain seems to be keeping him pinned on the ground. The fight he had with Kenji has really taken it out of him, maybe even caused some serious damage too. The young Lennox man knows how to fight, but he's only human just like everyone else out there.

It's dark outside, very dark. It has to be ten at the very earliest. Even though the powerful shroud of the darkness has taken this part of the world into its clutches for the night, the view within the room that young Lennox has somehow arrived in is perfect. The awesome energy of the full moon's mystic white glow is pouring through the single large window. Everything has become brightly illuminated by an amazing ray of magical white moonlight.

He takes a sharp inhale of breath and grips his chest as an electric sting of pain consumes his entire torso. His heart rate seems to be increasing; along with the sensation of agony he's feeling right now. With every sluggish moment that drags by his body is getting closer to collapsing again.

The seconds keep going by, and Mike's vision bleeds away again. It becomes blurred and consumed by a pool of darkness. The small shreds of energy he has are fading, getting weaker and weaker, until he's on the very brink of fainting again. In the last Moments before he loses consciousness Mike feels a soft hand touch his face. The very faint sound of breathing becomes audible in his ears too. The wounded Brit isn't alone, wherever he may be. Someone else is with him in the room.

"Rest now, Mike Sama."

* * *

Sometime later Mike awakens from his slumber. Just like before, his entire body is consumed by deep pain. He spends quite some time gathering the energy to force himself upright again. When the young man finally succeeds, he looks around to try and work out where he is.

The scene in front of him is very feminine. Sickeningly feminine in fact, the room he's somehow arrived in could be described as a girl's paradise. The walls are a bright shade of pink, the curtains, and the bed in the corner of the room. Even the teddy bears scattered on the floor are fluffy and bright pink. Just like every object in this room, the couch that Mike's sprawled on is shiny and pink. There are several posters tacked to the walls as well. Most of them show Japanese pop singers and such, but a couple of the posters that are closest to the bed show famous fighters. Young Mike is quite surprised to see a large poster of himself glued to the back wall behind the bed.

Whoever owns this room must be a dedicated fan of his. That poster of Mike is part of a promotional package that came out in London last year. Only five hundred of these packages were ever made. It's a safe bet that someone went to a lot of trouble ordering one of the promotional packs. After that there are also the extortionate air mail prices to take into account as well.

After checking out this room quite a bit Mike has reached two conclusions. The first conclusion is that the owner of this room has some kind of twisted love affair with the colour pink. The second, slightly less obvious conclusion is the person who lives in this bedroom is a big fan of Mike. Who could this mysterious person be? Does Mr Lennox know them?

The silence is broken by the sound of the pink door creaking open. Soft shoeless footsteps begin to patter on the carpet, getting closer and closer to Mike with every passing second. A soft hand touches Mike's face, and brings his eyes into contact with those of someone else.

A young, beautiful Japanese girl is starting deeply into Mike's emerald green eyes. In an instant everything becomes clear, and the veil of mystery is lifted away. This room belongs to Kyoko! She was the one that brought Mike here.

"Mike... You're awake! I...I was worried about you..."

* * *

She is dressed in a pair of slightly torn jeans; her chest is covered by a very thin white top that's two sizes too small. Once again, no bra, and because Mike is so close he can actually see a lot more of her ample sized chest than he bargained for. It doesn't seem to bother the young Asian girl the slightest bit though. Her silky black hair is pouring down her back with a radiant moonlit shine. Even the small silver studs in each of her ears are glowing with energy, because of the luminous power of the glorious moon. The young woman's ensnaring beauty has been enhanced fifty times by the romantic shine within the room.

Kyoko is normally bright and happy, but Mike can see something else hidden within her deep brown eyes. He can't just see it, he can sense it somehow. Another powerful emotion is there, mingled with every other powerful feeling within Kyoko's heart. This overwhelming emotion is a heavy burden to bear within any loving soul. Just like Kyoko can feel it right now, Mike can feel it as well, pulsing away, giving off a frozen aura of heartbreaking sorrow. This feeling is fear...

Mike's gaze is locked in place. He can't shift his view away from Kyoko no matter how hard he tries. All he can do is sit there, stuck within a trance. His lips may be still, but his thoughts are racing at a furious pace. He can't bring himself to say a single word, and even if he could he wouldn't actually know what to say. Time keeps passing, dragging past the silent pair, bleeding away like the sands of time within an hourglass.

* * *

Eventually, after what seems like an eternity, Mike manages to speak.

"I'll be fine Kyoko... Bruises heal," The youth tries to reassure his worried friend with a weak smile.

Kyoko tries to conceal her sadness with all of her might. She places a soft hand on Mike's chest, right where his heart is. "The bruises here... They don't heal Mike."

The young man finally breaks out of Kyoko's gaze and clenches his eyes shut. "I can live with those. You don't need a heart to be a fighter."

A small stream of crystal liquid escapes from Kyoko's eyes. "...Mike... You can't live with a wounded heart. Every beat... It will hurt so much..."

"I fight to end that pain... With every day I get closer. I'm almost there... It's almost over..."

Miss Saito shakes her head sadly. "Fighting for bad things make's the pain bigger... It will sting even more..."

"The way I feel shouldn't bother you. Life is a fight; you earn a good life by surviving all the bad times and coming out stronger. The heart can melt away and die, but strength and determination will always survive."

Kyoko lowers her head and her long hair covers her face. It's also hiding her stream of tears. "No Mike... You are wrong... Very wrong..."

"I'm alone, but I'm safer that way. Relying on other people to help you only ends in misery. Spending nights alone, praying for somebody to _want _you is just another false hope. The fist is stronger than any emotion inside."

Kyoko picks herself up and climbs onto the sofa. "Take my hand Mike...."

Mike backs away from Kyoko. "Why? What are you going to do?!"

A furious red blush begins to burn in Kyoko's cheeks. "I'm going to take the pain away..."

The Brit holds out his hand for a second, but after a moment he begins to pull it back again. "I don't think so... I'm strong enough to survive without help!"

Kyoko brushes her fringe away to reveal her teary eyes. She extends her hand again, and the sad frown begins to fade away. "Please... Mike... Take my hand."

Mike brings his hand forward and surrenders it to Kyoko. The young woman lets out a small sigh, and guides his hand towards her chest. When Mike sees where his hand is going he looks away, his face is bright red.

"K...Kyoko...Stop..."

The young Asian woman shakes her head and lets Mike's hand reach its destination at the centre of her chest, a mere inch above her softly beating heart. She applies a tiny bit of pressure onto his fingertips and presses them down, making a tiny gasp escape her lips.

"Can you feel my heartbeat Mike?"

Mike keeps his eyes shut, and nods. "....Yeah...I...I can feel it...."

Kyoko keeps his hand there. "There is something special about my heart... It beats with love...."

The young Brit stays silent.

"It beats for you Mike...." Kyoko smiles warmly.

Mike's eyes open again and they meet with those of his Asian friend. "Kyoko...."

* * *

She takes Mike's other hand and helps him onto his feet. The two are stood in the centre of the moonlit room, eyes gazing at one another. Kyoko makes the first step forwards and places an arm around Mike's waist, slowly followed by the other arm coiled around his back. He weakly tries to resist, but gives up once Kyoko draws him closer. Mike's hands find their way around Kyoko's waist and he embraces her as well. The two are less than an inch apart. Mike can taste the minty toothpaste in Kyoko's breath.

Kyoko closes finally closes the gap between them and their moist lips are locked together. They both have their eyes closed, and Kyoko is crying with silent happiness. This blissful moment seems to go on forever because neither of them wants to part. The silence in the moonlit bedroom is being broken by one thing only, the quiet sound of lips coming together in a seemingly eternal kiss.

Eventually the two young people part. Kyoko looks deeply into Mike's teary green eyes and places a hand on his cheek. "I love you...."

Their lips meet again for a second time as the moonlight pours through the open window...

* * *

**Aright, that's everything for this chapter. I'm pretty damn proud too because I never thought this chapter would come out so well. Next chapter should be on the way soon. Really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please R&R I'm eager for feedback!**


	14. Mike Must Fall!

**Finally back to writing stuff once again. So I think a little Heart or The Fist is certainly in order. Last time we were here Mike was with Kyoko, or so he thinks. Lets head back to Kenji for this chapter. Sorry about the lack of attention towards Julia so far, but she will play a big role further in I assure you.**

**Lets begin, as you can imagine, Kenji is not happy.**

* * *

Kenji Takanashi, one of the most skilled fighters in Tokyo at the moment. Rich and powerful with a multi billion yen company waiting hand and foot for his every command. Although the Takanashi Corporation is on the brink of collapse, the noble family that owns it are far from surrendering their wealth. With Kenji's father run ragged trying to stabilize the financial crisis within his company, the younger Takanashi has been given the heavy burden of getting the huge amount of money needed to save the company. By any means necessary.

Given the recent battle that took place Kenji has just being assigned another mass of equipment and resources. The new 'toy' he's been given however, is something more sinister and deadly than any Tekken Force agent could ever be. With the situation for his family becoming even more dire with every passing day he has no choice but to use it. Mike Lennox must be wiped out at all costs. It's not just about beating him in the public eye now. Once this is done with, it has been decided by Takanashi Corp that he MUST die.

With the young Asian man of his feet for a few more days at least, he needs to rely whole heartedly on the huge stack of gear at his disposal. Tekken Force agents just haven't been enough so far. Mike defeated them with ease, and even Kyoko managed to stand her ground against them. Something much more vicious and powerful is needed to get this job done right. Luckily for Kenji, he has just the right thing to tip this losing battle in his favour.

The Japanese man is finally up and he's moving around again. He can still walk, but he's spending most of his time moving around in a wheelchair. The fight isn't for several days anyway, and since he's lucky enough to receive top of the line medical attention there is no doubt that Kenji will be back on his feet and ready to go again in no time. Mike on the other hand is having to rely on his friends to help him, and even though it's a very generous offer, it won't make him heal any faster.

**Takanashi Corp Recovery Unit**

The Asian fighting prodigy has just finished entering the request codes for his 'new toy' into the company computer archives.

**REQUST GRANTED **

* * *

**Kenji's POV**

_Mike Lennox, I swear with all my might that your days are numbered. For far too long you have been an obstacle in the way or my own goals. Now I will make you repent for every last time you stood in my way. You're only human, and every single human has their limit before they finally hit breaking point. I shall admit that you lasted far longer than I ever thought you were capable of doing._

_That was my mistake for going to easy on you. My Tekken Force agents may have been caught off guard and defeated by you, but I will not let something like that happen again. I still have dozens more ready to face you in battle, and each of these warriors are trained to the highest level possible by our company, MY company._

_However, you will not live to face them in battle. That I am sure about. Your final purpose to me is a very simple one. Once I've beaten you in public I'll make sure that you're wiped clean off the face of this earth. This who oppose the Takanashi clan will suffer the bitter consequences. Those who cross us once shall be scarred for their insolence. A second time means that we shall destroy the name of your family for an eternity. We have ways to make people beg for death!_

_You Michael, have crossed me three times. Your punishment for getting in my way will be something far greater than suffering or ruin. You will face a death so slow and painful that even god himself will shudder in fear. Once the great metal fist of justice descends upon you, the wrath of I, Kenji Takanshi will become apparent. You're my enemy, and I will break you!_

* * *

A Takanashi Corp executive walks into the room and bows respectfully in the presence of Kenji.

"**Sir, the Jack 4 unit has been activated, and it responds to our orders with one hundred percent efficiency."**

Kenji's expression is graced with a frozen smile. He types something into the computer screen and two faces flash up in the centre of the screen. One of them is a very familiar Japanese teen, and the other is her most trusted friend.

"**The Jack unit must bring these two girls to me, alive. I will have use for them once the battle with Mike has taken place. Their names are Kyoko Saito and Ami Nagata."**

The executive bows once more,

"**It shall be done, as you asked."**

Once the executive has left the room Kenji turns to face the huge glass window before him. From it he has a perfect view of central Tokyo. The glorious skyscrapers are towering into the night sky with thousands of different coloured lights all around them.

The plan is in place. The Tekken force agents may have failed, but with a Jack for at his disposal, Kenji is certain that his plan will work. The future of the company depends on it.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Kyoko's house**

"**He kissed you?!" **Ami asks in a very shocked tone of voice.

Kyoko nods, but at the same time she looks really sad..

"**Kyoko? What's wrong?? C'mon, don't cry...."**

Ami embraces her quietly sobbing friend in her arms, hugging her warmly.

Kyoko's beautiful face is drenched in tears and running mascara.

"**Ami... I can't watch him fight again... He left this morning to train... He's at the hotel again.... Please... You have to help me stop him."**

Kyoko's trusted friend is filled with shock right now. She has never seen Kyoko get upset over something this badly before. The two have known each other since childhood, and Miss Nagata has always seen Kyoko as a really happy person.

Ami hugs Kyoko tighter. She's acting like her bodyguard at this moment.

"**You love him... Don't you Kyoko?"**

Miss Saito moves her tear drenched face away from Ami's shoulder.

**"With all my heart and soul, Ami... I want him to be mine."**

* * *

**Aright then everyone. The Hear or The Fist has made a comeback!! I'll be sure to update more as soon as I can. I'm also fading Mike and Kenji out for a few chapters. Hope you don't mind a mainly OC story at this point. Then again, would you have read this far if you didn't?**

**Kyoko's friend Ami will also be coming as a supporting character. She might become a main if she's liked. **

**Later everyone. Please leave Polarice some feedback.**


	15. Jack Attack!

**Time for another update! This one is a Kyoko chapter. Hope all you readers enjoy it too. I'm getting really far into this story and it's getting even better with every chapter in my opinion. Please leave some feedback for me. All you're opinions are valued, good or bad. Anyway, let's begin!**

**

* * *

**

**Takanashi Corp HQ**

Kenji sits back in his chair with an ice cold smile dominating his expression. He's totally sure that this new plan he put together is totally fool proof. didn't have luck removing Mike from the picture with Tekken Force agents, but a JACK is a totally different story. These huge robotic killers show no remorse, and they sure as hell don't back down in the face of danger. Although reckless, Michael is a tough opponent, Kenji has worked that out the hard way. That's why his new target is none other than Kyoko.

The young, attractive Asian woman holds a deep connection with Mike, and Kenji knows all too well that exploiting this bond will lead him to his sworn enemy. Once the JACK has taken Miss Saito away all it will take is a single phone call to the Lennox man. When he finds out that someone very special to him is in trouble he will come running to her aid. Nothing else will get in his way, not even the tournament. Even though he has trouble trusting most people, it isn't in his nature to neglect the few people he holds close.

As we know, Kenji Takanashi is a cold and ruthless man. He won't just waste his assets without a cause. This little operation of his has many a trap and plot along the way to grind Mike into the ground. He won't just abduct Kyoko and hold her anywhere, oh no! He plans to keep her somewhere that even our skilled British fighter would struggle to reach. Not in some warehouse, and not in a hidden base beyond detection either. The twisted Japanese man will hold Kyoko hostage in the Takanashi building itself. Deep in his own territory, surrounded by his own security, where everyone and everything shall answer to his will.

Everything within the building itself, from Tekken Force agents to the security systems themselves will stand in the way of Mike. As he fights his way through mass of security that is being prepared at his very moment, he will be worn down, and when he's at his weakest it will all come to an end. Kenji will arrive in person to deliver the final blow, and erase the English Kick boxer from the face of all existence. This plan appears to be unstoppable in every single aspect. Only one thing remains to be done, the JACK must first capture Kyoko.

* * *

**Somewhere Near Mike's Hotel: 11.38pm**

It's been almost two full days since Kyoko's romantic moment with Mike. This single kiss brings a warm feeling to her heart, even during some of her sad times. The bubbly Japanese girl loves Mike with all her heart, but she isn't sure if he feels the same way. After their kiss Michael seemed to become distant from her and, a few hours later he left her house to return to the hotel. He hasn't made any attempt to contact her since. He is more than likely training himself senseless for the upcoming fight against Kenji. There isn't long to go now either, just a few more days at the most.

After spending time with Ami, Kyoko has finally found the courage to go to Mike in the hotel and confront him, she's heading there right now. Her true feelings know no boundaries, and she will do anything to prove that to her wonderful love obsession. This all started as the crush of an obsessed fan towards her idol. Now it is so much more. The beautiful brown eyed fighter would do anything to make Mike her own, and it wouldn't matter the cost. In her eyes this is true love, untainted by anything else. By the end of tonight, Kyoko plans to be in Mike's warm embrace. He won't resist her charms for a second time.

* * *

**CRASH!!!!**

Something smashes through a house and the whole building collapses into a heap of smashed wood and rubble. It's almost as if this huge object landed from the sky above. A massive explosion of dust follows. It fills the air with a grey fog that's harsh to bare human. The dusty storm grows and larger until it's impossible to see anything before the eye. All Miss Saito can do at the moment is rely on her ears and the sounds around her. Even those don't sound very pleasant, as huge stomping footsteps begin to shake the ground viciously. The source of this huge tremor is unknown.

Kyoko's heart begins to race at an insane pace. Fear is pulsing wildly throughout her beautiful young body. It's almost the hour of midnight, and no one else is around in the streets to witness this terrible event which is unfolding right before her. She is all alone anything could be out there.

The wind begins to pick up violently. Just as quickly as the dust came, it is blown away by a furious wind which is now thrashing the streets. Through half opened eyes Kyoko can see a huge man made of metal standing before her. It's face is emotionless, but it's eyes are glowing a blood thirsty red colour. Upon their eyes meeting, the monster of a steel man begins to stomp towards it's badly scared target, the concrete cracking as it's feet impact with the floor.

Although scared, it's clear to Kyoko that this THING, whatever it is, isn't here to be nice to her. Finding her courage, the young woman stands in a fighting stance, and prepares for the heartless machine to close in. In just a few short moments our young Asian heroine will be facing the toughest fight of her entire life so far. Her very future will depend of her defeating this soulless killer.

The clock strikes midnight, and at the same time Kyoko lunges at the JACK. A very focused kick from the black haired beauty sends it crashing into the ground. The JACK stands back on its feet apparently unharmed, and begins to charge. It's programming is very clear.

**CAPTURE KYOKO SAITO**

**

* * *

  
**

A brutal fight between woman and machine has now begun. If Kyoko doesn't win this one, she may never see Mike again. Backing away from the robot for a moment, she gathers her shaken thoughts.

**Kyoko's POV**

_Oh no! This thing is huge!!! How did it get here?? How am I supposed to stop it?? It's made of metal!! No... No... Kyoko... Calm yourself down, focus your thoughts before they run wild. Calm down... Take deep breaths... Remember the happy time you spent with Mike Sama. Don't be scared now. If you believe in yourself, you can do this...._

_I mustn't doubt myself... Father thinks I'm strong... So does my brother... So does Ami!!! That's right!!! I can't let them down!! Not them, or Mike Sama!!! I can do this!!! I'll do it for all those people in my life, the really special ones that care about me!! If I keep them in my heart I will be strong, and I won't lose this fight! Please watch over me everyone..._

_

* * *

  
_

Seeing the smiling face of Mike in her mind for a few moments is all the motivation she needs. Letting the fear slip away, she stands tall, with a small but confident smile on her lips. She's ready to fight this robotic monster into submission.

"**I'll do this for you.... Mike Sama!"**

As the fight begins, the moon glows upon Kyoko and basks her in it's magical white light. What will happen next?? We shall soon see!


	16. Dance of Death

**After what seems like forever I've finally found time to get this story rolling again. Since I have college several days a week, and I'm now an actual published author I'm a little stuck for time. None the less I'm going to keep updating this story as much as I can.**

**A special thanks to everyone that keeps coming back to read this. Good news for all you readers too. There WILL be a sequel in the future! What it will be based on I'm not sure just yet. I have a few ideas! If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to share.**

**Anyway, without further delay let the chapter commence!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Dance of Death**

Kyoko slides out of reach as the JACK moves in for another round of Brutal yet clumsy attacks. It may have the brute force to batter someone into submission, but it goes without saying that this machine isn't very fast. If Kyoko is quick enough on her feet she should be able to dodge this soulless robot with ease. Then the thought occurs to her, dodging this cybernetic nightmare is one thing. Actually damaging its solid steel body and taking it offline is another thing entirely.

Then it hits her, an idea which MIGHT just give her the power she needs to even the playing field a little, her new Hybrid fighting style! Though Kyoko is already skilled in a couple of reputable Chinese Martial Arts, lately she's been giving something new a try. A fighting style that fuses the fast and evasive movement of modern dance with the powerful and fluent strikes of Tai Chi.

Though most people in the world of fighting would consider such an idea laughable, she doesn't think so at all. In fact, Kyoko is hoping it will give her the edge she needs to overcome this difficult battle. Steadying her breathing, the young Japanese woman focuses her energy and falls calmly into her new stance. She may be smaller and lacking in power compared to most of the bulkier fighters out there, but one thing she does have is speed!

"**Come and get me," **Whispers the young Silky haired Asian.

The Jack lunges, it's eyes glowing a furious red. With a loud mechanical **CLUNK **it sends its clenched fist flying forth! It's target is none other than the chest of Kyoko. If she doesn't move quickly she's going to take a VERY heavy hit!

In a single fast movement Kyoko sidesteps and the attack misses by a mile!

While the JACK is still prone the brown eyed beauty moves in for the kill. She sprints as fast as she possibly can to avoid getting caught by one of the massive arms of the robot. Then, out of nowhere she focuses her energy and sends a well aimed palm strike into the chest of her foe. Much to her surprise, the outer steel of the JACK's body isn't as hard as she first anticipated. The blow connects with nothing to stop it, and the machine is actually moved back a couple of inches! Could this be some progress perhaps?

* * *

For the slightest second the JACK pauses. Unknown to Kyoko it's actually registering a tiny amount of damage to it's body! The Japanese woman doesn't waste a moment. She quickly moves back to put a little bit of distance between herself and her attacker.

Not even a moment later the robot lunges for a second attempt. This time it actually hurls itself at Kyoko with the intent of slamming her into the ground. With such an insane amount of body weight on it's side, such a move would injure her for sure!

This time around Kyoko has less time to react as the attack actually catches her by surprise. No one would expect such a large and bulky machine to move in this kind of way! The Asian dancer moves swiftly to try and avoid the attack. She actually feels a little bit of a burn in her legs when she moves this time. She's pushed herself a little past the limit by moving with such intense speed, in such little time. None the less, she lands on her feet safely, though her legs hurt a little bit.

The JACK registers her swift evasive movement slightly too late and ends up smashing through the wall that was directly behind Kyoko. A thin cloud of dust fills the air for a moment as the brickwork is smashed down by the impacting metal machine.

"**That must've hurt," **Sighs Kyoko softly.

Deciding it would be far to dangerous to actually go over and check, the Asian woman decides to stay back and wait for any signs of movement from the JACK. Surely enough, the robot climbs to it's feet a minute later. This time it's manner of movement is a slightly more sluggish one. The impact with that wall must have done some damage, to say the very least.

When the killing machine turns back around to face Kyoko, her spirits raise a little. The JACK has a huge and slightly gruesome looking dent in the side of it's temple! A brick must have smacked it in the head when it hit the floor

"**It's damaged... I can't let this opportunity go to waste!"**

Before the JACK has time to register anything Kyoko is already dashing in to launch another attack! When she's close enough she sends her leg swinging out at full force! Unable to muster a defence in time her heartless metal foe is struck by a rather nasty kick to the chest. With a mighty **CLANK **the machine staggers back! A Huge dent has been made in it's bulky steel torso!

* * *

Now the damage detected by the JACK's internal scanners is getting much higher. The nasty dent in it's head is starting to mess up it's visual sensors a little. Not to mention the high powered energy cell located in it's chest has just taken an intense shaking up from the kick it was just given.

With it's movement slightly slowed from it's beating Kyoko should be able to outmanoeuvre her foe far easier now. Again, she goes on the offensive, hoping to use the slowed response times of her enemy to her advantage. The JACK doesn't even seem to be moving to avoid her at this very moment in time! Kyoko prepares herself, putting all of the power she has into this next elbow strike! She intends to finish off her metal nemesis now!

However...

**SLAM!**

"**Ah...Ahhhh!"**

Kyoko doubles over, coughing and weeping in ungodly pain. She's reeling from a brutish strike to the ribs. The JACK was just toying with her the entire time! It made it look like it was going offline to draw her into an offensive. Then when she wasn't prepared to defend against an attack it moved in to assault her!

Now it's the turn of the JACK to get a little revenge. It moves in slowly, it's heavy metal feet shaking the ground it is stomps towards its target.

Kyoko wants to move, but she can't. The pain is far too intense! Sure, she's had to deal with fighting injuries before, But this? Pain on a level like this is unlike anything she's ever felt before! Her vision is starting to blur terribly, while the agony in her chest keeps on burning like a sea of crimson flames...

Not a moment later the the JACK is stood over her, glaring into her very soul with it's emotionless red eyes. It raises its first, readying itself to finish her off...

"**Mike... Please forgive me... I've failed," **Kyoko continues to cough harshly.

The last of our Japanese heroine's energy begins to fade. Slowly, her eyes begin to close as the robot looms over her like the grim reaper. The blackness is overtaking her with every second that passes by.

* * *

"Oh, I don't think so!" Comes a voice from the darkness.

**CLANK... SLAM...CLUNK!**

**THUD! THUD! CRASH!**

At this point Kyoko is on the very verge of fainting. Her hearing is totally distorted. Plus, any vision she may have left in minimum at best.

"Kyoko...Kyoko," Echo's a voice in her ears.

"**H...Hai," **The Asian responds.

"Thank the Spirits... You're still with me. Hold still sweetie, okay? I'm here to help."

"**H...Hai," **Kyoko slumps forward out of sheer pain. Luckily she is caught, and held up by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Keep your eyes open for me..."

So that's what Kyoko does, despite not actually being able to see her saviour. The pain is totally insane.

"Listen, Kyoko... If you can hear me... My name is Julia... I'm a friend of Mike's."

"**M...Mike Sama..."**

Without a single shred of energy left, the young Asian woman falls backward. With a painful **THUMP **she hits the floor. The blackness has finally consumed her.

"KYOKO... Wake up!"

* * *

**End of chapter 16**

**Glad to be back to my Tekken writing once again! Please leave me a couple of reviews if you enjoyed it, tell me what you liked. I'm always eager for a little feedback on my work. Next chapter will be coming as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Old Friends and New Promises

**Once again it seems like forever since I last updated this story. Well over a year to be precise. Regardless, I'm giving you another update now. Wow, this story has been with me for a very long time indeed. I was like 17 when I started this, and I'm much older now! Ha ha! Anyway, here is your next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Old Friends and New Promises**

Things have finally gone beyond redemption now. When an innocent person becomes a casualty of a personal feud, questions begin to be raised. Kenji has targeted Kyoko in an attempt to reach Mike. Now, it's personal. The look on Mike's face is a furious one to say the very least.

With the help of Julia Mr Lennox managed to get his Asian friend to safety, but that's beside the point! Now the young lady is lying in a bed covered in cuts and bruises! God only knows when she's actually going to wake up. If it was Kenji's intention to provoke a reaction, by all that is sacred, he's got one.

"Mike," The young man finds the hand of Julia resting on his shoulder.

The look gracing her expression is one of extreme worry. Julia is a very kind hearted woman, despite her fighting prowess. Conflict is something she only resorts to if there's no other choice.

"You don't need to do this… Think about it…"

If anything she's trying to do something to stop Mike from making a massive mistake. In his rage blinded state he could end up doing something amazingly dangerous and short sighted.

Mike can't bring himself to focus on anything but Kyoko's condition at the moment. She's in a terrible state and it's all because of his lack of being there to protect her. In short, the young Lennox is blaming himself...

"If this Kenji man is like how you portrayed him, then he's doing this to provoke a reaction." The words of Julia are sincere and honest.

A wave of frustration courses through the British fighter as he listens. He just feels so... angry. Since he arrived in Japan he's been fighting this battle alone. Now innocent people are being dragged into it too. Is taking on the world solo really the right thing to do?

He started off believing that was okay. However, as time progressed his opinion began to rapidly change. Back home in England he had a trusted friend he could rely on, but she isn't here now.

Her name was Emma Knight. Out of everyone in the world she was Mike's closest friend. In fact, she was a good friend of his family too. They spent a lot of time together. Also, some of his largest regrets are tied to this young lady.

A while ago he was faced with an important choice. It was a choice to pursue his friendship, or pursue his quest to settle the score. Being precise, he had to pick between staying in London with Emma and his family, or leaving to take down Kenji.

Naturally, he chose to leave. That's pretty much how he ended up in this faraway land to begin with. Sadly, he believes Emma to be out of reach now. He's convinced she'll be too upset by his choice to leave to contact him anymore.

So, as always, Mike is alone. Or is he?

That same comforting hand from a moment ago is found resting on his shoulder. Looking back quietly, he smiles a little. Julia is still beside him.

"Let me help you with this."

Hearing those words from the young Arizonan women catches Mike off guard. His expression slightly phased, he proceeds to answer.

"This guy... He's dangerous. I don't think that's a good idea."

In a sudden shift, the expression of Miss Chang becomes stern. Oh my goodness, it appears she's insisting.

"Don't take on the world alone. I'll do what I can for you, Mike. Please, let me help."

Silently the Brit takes a moment to collect his composure. He shakes his head slightly, eyes shut, and answers "I'm not risking anymore friends... I have to do this alone..."

God, this guy is so stubborn. Julia's expression drops into sadness as she takes heed of his words. Is he really that convinced he can do this alone?

"You'll get yourself killed, Mike Lennox. Then what happens? We don't know one another that well, but I have you worked out."

In short, Mike does nothing but remain silent. Many people have tried to work out his emotions, but only a couple have truly succeeded.

"You're a kind person, but you're scarred by your past. You have the determination to fight the entire world, but your heart is fragile. Mike, you need to trust me..."

Right there, his breathing slows a little. He's pretty shocked by the words presented to him. They're right...

"Trust me."

For a second it's like time stops as those words echo around the brain of Mike. He nods silently.

At last there's some progress! Julia gives a warm smile to Mike.

"Now let's work as a team," She starts

Lennox has a few ideas of his own to assist in this situation. Smiling to himself, he takes his cell phone from his pocket. Is he dialing someone?

Whoever it is, the number is a long one. Could this be a long distance call?

"One second, okay?"

* * *

The young Brit departs from the room to enter the hallway. He looks so nervous it's unreal! The phone is ringing and ringing. With every passing second his heart is beating furiously.

There's a loud CLICK over the line. Someone has picked up.

"MIKE!" A familiar voice that Mikey has come to know and love over the years.

For the first time in months, he doesn't feel alone.

"Emma..."

In a manner of speaking, he's in the company of a friend!

It's crazy though! He's finding it hard to piece his words together properly. Now this a sight to behold! Mike is nervous as ever. It takes him a while, but after a couple of attempts to gets there.

"I'm glad to hear your voice again. Really, it's almost a blessing since I got out here."

She laughs a little. Although shy, when Emma is around someone she cares about she's a really kind person. Her and Mike met under strange circumstances, but that didn't stop them from becoming really good friends.

"We were all beginning to think you were avoiding us. So, tell me, how's Japan?"

There's a brief sigh, "I'm in a little trouble Emma. It's nothing serious, but... I might be out here a while longer."

Mike can't see it, but at this point Miss Knight is rolling her eyes. She KNEW this would happen! It's one of the main reasons she wanted Lennox to stay in England. The first being she would miss his company terribly, the second being she was one hundred percent sure he'd get himself into a bind again!

"Mike... You've been darting from country to country for almost a year now. Now, let me get this right, you're in Japan, where Kenji is of all people, and you're in trouble?"

It hurts her to think about it. He turned his back on his family and friends to pursue this goal. Now he's risking everything against a guy that's a lunatic. The chances of something bad happening are so high it's beyond belief.

"You got it in one guess." Mike's reply is quiet.

Emma is NOT happy. If anything, she's out of her mind with worry. Her cousin owns a fairly big company in London. It's called Falcon Corporation. At this moment in time she wants nothing more then to have a plane sent out there to BRING HIM HOME.

"I think I should tell your Uncle about this... You aren't safe."

Mike is pretty quick off the mark to respond here, "No. Don't do that! I'll be coming home as soon as this is dealt with. No more country hopping, I PROMISE."

There is a very long sigh from Mike's female friend, "Fine... But if something happens, I'm sending my cousin out there to bring you back. He'll come personally too. You know what he's like."

A smile of fond recollection graces Mike's face. Emma's cousin is also called James. Very ironic, but none the less, Emma is serious. She doesn't want to see him hurt out there!

"Okay... Now, I'll be back as soon as the tournament finishes. We need to catch up anyway."

Emma lets a small laugh escape. Unknown to Mike, the look on her face is a sad one. She really misses him. There wasn't even much warning before he left. Now he's been gone a year, moving between country to country while he prepared to face Kenji again.

He's been home ONCE within that year. It was a brief visit to get more money. Just when Emma thought he would finally take a break the Fifth Iron fist tournament was announced. As expected, he just packed his bag, hads his visa renewed, and he was gone.

"Come back safe... We're all waiting for you." Never were more sincere words spoken by a young lady.

Before Mike has a chance to respond, the line goes dead. Did Emma just hang up on him?

Back at the other side of the world, Emma is sat by herself. She's in really deep thought about everything... Her main concern is Mike and his family... If something happens she'll never forgive herself. She didn't really want him to leave in the first place!

"Don't you go dying on me..."

Back in Tokyo, Mike gives a sigh and puts his phone away. So the beginning of the end is finally in sight. A New ally has joined the cause, and an old friend is eagerly awaiting his return.

Yet he feels at unease. With the final goal finally within reach he should be happy. In truth, he's more worried than ever. With less than a week until Kenji and Mike fight again, ANYTHING could happen.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**Okay then people! That's it for this chapter! It won't be too long now until this story comes to a close so I can begin mapping the sequel. I'd like to give a special thanks to SoulCaiburess for letting me use Emma in this story. Also, thanks to all the people that take the time to read this!**

**I know the delays are hellishly long, but it's going to be worth it in the end! Please leave some feedback if you liked it. I'll see all you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
